Vernonn vs Lucius
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: Vernon Dursley knows of Lucius Malfoy and hates him more than he hates Harry. They meet in front of St. Mungo on a Hot July night and get into a big fight. The story, originally intended as a one-shot, will continue with untold Harry Potter stories and end at the point where Flight to Durmstrang will begin. The untold stories, though not cannon are ment to agree with it.
1. Encounter in the Night

Vernon vs Lucius

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and his world belong to J K Rowling.

Dudley and Harry were becoming a handful. Harry could no longer be bullied so badly. If Dudley hit him and no one was looking Harry was apt to return the punch.

Vernon worried the about consequences from the wizards and he told Dudley, "Lay off some on Harry. I don't want that Hagrid freak back. Those freaks have spies. If Harry gets hurt they'll send Hagrid to tear up the house and put pig tails on all of us!"

This was not exactly true but Dumbledore had stopped Vernon on the street and warned that there would be consequences if Harry ever came back to Hogwarts hurt, starved or beaten. There would also be even more dire consequences if Harry did not come back and the wizard had to fetch him.

Vernon wisely decided not to press his luck.

July was hot and the two boys became a handful for Petunia. One hot night she asked for some time alone and asked Vernon to take both boys out for at least a few hours. She was going to steady her nerves and straighten the house.

Vernon asked the two boys to call a truce for the night and come with him while he did a night-time business errand. The boys agreed. Dudley's diet was suspended for the evening. After a bigger dinner than he usually got at the Dursleys, Harry sat in the back of the car by Dudley and they did not fight.

Vernon pulled up by a shabby looking building and parked.

"You boys sit here. This will only take a few minutes," said Vernon.

He took a box of drills and disappeared into the London night.

The car was sitting in front of St. Mungo's hospital. Lucius Malfoy came along and went inside. He was making a Malfoy public relations contribution to the Hospital.

"How did he do that Harry? He just disappeared into the building?" said Dudley.

"He is one of my kind. That building is a hospital for my kind." replied Harry.

"How do you know he is one of your kind," asked Dudley.

"He is a bad one of my kind. His name is Lucius Malfoy. He tried to do a spell to hurt me at school," said Harry. "He got my friend, Hagrid, sent to a prison for my kind and Hagrid was there two months. Hagrid is sorry about the tail, Dudley. He's actually very kind. At school there are people who could have set you right. Madame Pomphrey or Professor McGonagall would have fixed it."

"When dad took me into the hospital to have the tail amputated and they took my clothes off it was gone!" said Dudley. "We felt kind of confused."

"Accidental Magic Reversal at work!" said Harry. "They made you forget they put you right. They put Aunt Marge right when I blew her up. I didn't really know how to put her right. If I had, Dudley, I might have let her suffer for a while but even though I hate her I would have put her right."

"Dad's coming back!" said Dudley.

"Malfoy's coming out. Your Dad's mad and he's looking at Malfoy. Dudley I have a bad feeling about this!" said Harry.

The boys did not know that Vernon and Petunia hated Death Eaters and suspected Death Eaters even more than Harry. Vernon knew exactly what Lucius was but neither of the boys knew that.

"Get off our streets Death Eater!" yelled Vernon.

Lucius started to draw his wand but he was too close to Vernon and Vernon knocked the wand and snake head cane away.

"We fight on even terms Malfoy!" yelled Vernon.

"How dare you Muggle-"

Vernon's first blow cut Lucius off. It quickly developed into a full-scale Muggle street brawl. Lucius and Vernon swore and threw blows. At first it looked like an even fight but Vernon gained on Lucius and though he suffered a lot of blows, Vernon was slowly beating Lucius up.

Harry decided to retrieve Lucius's wand and cane to make sure Lucius didn't retrieve it and use the wand on Vernon so he stepped out of the car. He picked up the cane and wand and started to cheer Vernon on. Lucius was getting the worst of it but clearly not giving up.

"How dare you pick up a wizards wand, Muggle," snarled Lucius. Harry was excited now. He raised Lucius's wand, pointed it skyward and chanted "_Periculum!_" Red sparks flew into the London sky.

"Potter!" yelled Lucius. "Give me my wand!"

"After my Uncle Vernon has finished working you over!" yelled Harry.

Vernon started to punish Lucius harder while Harry cheered him on.

Dudley stepped out yelling, "Beat that Freak up, Dad!"

Draco came running up. "Stop hurting my dad, Muggle!"

Dudley went after Draco. He was sure he could beat him up. Harry told Dudley to throw Draco's wand away and he picked it up.

Dudley quickly had Draco crying and started calling him a baby. Draco was getting messy fast and Harry decided it wouldn't be fun if Draco really got hurt so he began to stop the fight. When Dudley released Draco he went after Harry. Harry was full of Adrenaline and he tied Draco up.

"Draco we've got to separate my Uncle and your dad or your dad's going to get hurt. Believe me I know how hard my Uncle hits. Let's you, me and Dudley pull them apart!" said Harry. "Dudley you and me will pull on your dad and Draco you pull on your dad."

The boys began to do this and just as they were separating the men up came three disgusted looking Aurors. Healers came running out of St. Mungo's and applied Essenes of Dittany to the four fighters. The green smoke fascinated Dudley.

"We're all going to the Ministry and getting fined!" said the lead Auror. "Muggle dueling in front of St. Mungo's. It's a disgrace to the wizarding world!"

"My Uncle and cousin are Muggles!" said Harry. "I'm a wizard as are the other man and his son."

They were led into the small courtroom.

"Five members of the Wizenagmot are on duty are judges each night to hear minor cases. They will hear your case now," said the Auror.

"Three wizards and two Muggles, who know about our world, were in disgusting Muggle duel in front of St. Mungo's. The boys were pulling the men apart but it looked like two of the boys had fought," said the Auror.

"Anyone want to tell me what happened said the lead judge."

"Harry Potter, sir. The wizards are myself, Lucius Malfoy, and his son, Draco Malfoy. The Muggles are Vernon Dursley and his son, Dudley Dursley. I won't pretend they is any love lost between me and the Malfoys. However the fight began between Lucius Malfoy and my uncle, Vernon Dursley. Uncle Vernon does not allow me to ask questions and I did not know that he knew who Lucius was. Without being able to ask him any questions I can only say there must be an old score between them."

"Which one of you men wants to tell me what caused the fight?" asked the lead judge.

"I know Malfoy was cleared but I know he is a follower of bloody You-Know-Who and you wizards know it, too. He was tried for it and cleared but he wasn't bewitched. He was a willing follower of You- Know-Who. He killed Harry's parents and we got landed with Harry. Do you know how hard it is to raise a wizarding boy with no manual and no telephone number to call when some of his Accidental Magic occurs?" said Vernon.

"If Malfoy's son has an accident he can fix it with magic or call contact Accidental Magic Reversal. You leave me with no help if something goes wrong with his magic so when it does Harry gets punished. I lost a business deal that would have made me a lot of money because on his Accidental Magic."

"How many times have I told you, Uncle Vernon, I did not do that Magic! It was done by Lucius Malfoy's House Elf, Dobby. He was acting under orders. I demand you, sir, clean up my record!" said Harry. "It is no longer a request. Do it or I will approach the Muggle Prime Minister. Too bad he knows so few of our dirty little secrets. You dragged me here and now you will clean up that record!"

"Calm yourself, Harry!" said the judge. "Somebody retrieve the record! We'll take a short break!"

During the break an Auror retrieved the record. Vernon and Lucius shot Harry dark looks. Harry got some pumpkin juice. He got some for Dudley, too. This made Dudley feel better. This cheered Vernon a little because his son felt better.

As court reconvened the judge was looking Harry's record over. "This is a bit of a mess. Nothing really serious. Fred and George make you look like a choir boy."

"You are contending that a House Elf and not you levitated the cake?"

"Yes, sir!" said Harry."

"What have you got to say about the flying car?"

"We used it to go to school because the House Elf, Dobby, sealed the barrier and Platform nine and three quarters. At that time we were unaware we could have simply called the Knight Bus. Ron panicked. I wanted to wait by they car for the Weasleys to come back.

"None of the car use would have happened if the Elf had not interfered. That Elf cost Uncle Vernon a very lucrative business deal. I had absolutely no wish to mess it up. I wanted it to work for him."

"We'll clean this up!" said the judge.

"Thank you!" said Harry. "I need to tell you a little more about the Elf. He went on to interfere with a Bludger at a Quidditch game. Both Draco and I were hurt. Then he came to my beside in the hospital wing and told me everything except the family he served. Toward the end of the year I got a big shock. The Elf walked into Professor Dumbledore's office with Mr. Malfoy. I tricked Mr. Malfoy into freeing him."

"He lost me my servant!" yelled Lucius and started to draw his wand.

An Auror restrained Lucius.

"Is that what he did at school?" asked the judge. "Did he speak any incantation?"

"He started to say 'AVA-' but the Elf knocked him down and backward," said Harry. "He got up and said my parents were meddlesome fools and I'd meet the same sticky end some day. He stomped off."

The judge gave Lucius a stern look.

"Did you attempt to kill Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"I don't have to answer that!" snapped Lucius.

"I can't do anything with it, but you just did. We will watch you, Mr. Malfoy. Step out of line and you'll be arrested," said the judge.

"Vernon, this is not the first time you and Malfoy fought. You had a fight some years ago and we gave you a small fine," said the judge.

"He yelled 'Mudblood' and both Petunia and Lily looked hurt. I thought he ment both of them so I defended my Petunia's honor and got fined for it. The stupid Muggle Prime Minister upheld it. I was just starting out. It took a lot of money to make up that five galleons! I had to forgo getting Petunia a gift I'd planned for her," said Vernon with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Don't either of you boys ever tell my wife she didn't get a gift because Malfoy used foul language."

"I thought Petunia was also a Mudblood!" said Lucius. "Then Dudley is not even a Squib? My boy was beaten by a Muggle! Draco we'll have to discuss this. Letting a Muggle make you cry like a baby."

"Father he is a clever and cunning Muggle. He would be in our house if he was one of us!" protested Draco.

The judge pounded his gavel hard.

"Malfoy, you will not punish your son! Is that clear? I get so sick and tired of you purebloods and your mania. You think you're better and stronger than Muggles and you aren't. Blood status does not matter in my book! As far as I am concerned a person's value as a human being is the same whether he is a wizard or a Muggle. We are all human beings. You all remember that. We separated ourselves for Muggles to stop the murdering inquisitors and witch hunters. You've lost sight of that."

Lucius shot the judge a dark look. Vernon shot him a puzzled look.

"Mr. Dursley that is why we set up the Statute of Secrecy. The witch hunters were killing innocent Muggles! It had to be stopped. We made our existence secret to protect you. We could magic ourselves out if we were taken," said the judge. "Finally, there is the matter that Dudley and Draco fought. Why was that?"

"Draco can running out and Dudley went after him. I told him to throw Draco's wand away and then I encouraged him. Dudley can hit hard and he had Draco crying and bloody in no time," said Harry. "Lucius was a mess. I liked the fight but I did not want anyone seriously hurt so I got Dudley to release Draco. Draco flew onto me but I was not angry with him for it. I just tied him up until he calmed down enough to convince him we need to pull Mr. Malfoy and my uncle apart. Draco pulled on his dad and Dudley and I were pulling on Uncle Vernon and we were getting them apart when the Aurors came and took us all here, after the Healers finished their Essenes of Dittany Treatment."

"Did you fight with anyone, Mr. Potter?" asked the judge.

"No but I did encourage my uncle and my cousin."

"Answer yes or no, did you throw any blows?" asked the judge.

"Potter, never answer a question like that, it is calling for you to make a confession. If you say yes they'll fine you. If you say no they'll say you're lying and fine you. If you say nothing they can do nothing," said Lucius.

"Judicially correct, but with ulterior motives, Mr. Malfoy. Of course I can do nothing if he chooses not to answer. Mr. Potter you don't have to answer. I have a statement from the Healers. They did not treat you. You were in the car when the fight started, is that correct?" asked the judge.

"It is," said Harry.

"Who threw the first punch?" asked the judge.

"Uncle Vernon but you must understand it was a continuation of the fight many years ago," said Harry. "There Lucius spoke a word that cut like a knife, 'Mudblood'. I never knew it was also used to refer to a Muggle."

"Normally it refers to a Mugle-horn. Some of these blood purity fanatics call Muggle-borns Muggles and that is even worse. No one should ever be ashamed of being a Muggle, Muggle-born, Squib or whatever. All you men remember that and you can disbelieve every thing else I say," said the judge.

"Lucius I'm disgusted with you! Maximun fine of five hundred galleons. Don't give me that wounded animal look. I know that is just pocket change for you."

"Must you insult my ears with Muggle terms?" snapped Lucius. "You have wandered from the old way. I have never renounced it!"

"Two hundred galleons more for contempt! You sit down Lucius! And while you're at it, please shut up!" yelled the judge.

"Draco nothing. Sit down by your dad."

"Vernon Dursley, Malfoy has done more damage to you than a fine. Sit down on the other side of the courtroom."

"Harry, nothing, sit down by your uncle."

"Dudley, we know that you like to hurt Harry and we know what you do with your friends. Stop hitting people while you are still out of prison. I've seen the Muggle prisons and there not much better than Azkaban!" said the judge.

"Now there is the matter of how you hit Draco and that you continued to do it after Harry asked you to stop. If you hit a wizard boy enough he will die. If you kill a wizard boy we will ask you Prime Minister for a life sentence at Azkaban. If you kill an Muggle you won't be much better off with your life sentence in a Muggle Prison. Five galleons fine for your serious lack of judgement, the biggest fine I can hand down to a Muggle."

"You can pay the fine now at Gringotts or the Secret Service will call on you in one month for collection. You call appeal to your Prime Minister and he can set the fine aside or uphold it. A form to appeal will be provided at Gringotts if you wish to appeal. The Aurors will escort you and Mr. Malfoy to Gringotts. This court is adjourned." said the judge as he tapped his gavel."

"Every one is free to go except Lucius Malfoy and Dudley Dursley," said the Auror. "They will be escorted to Gringotts to pay their fines, ask for a delay or appeal."

"You're bloody well not taking my son without me!" roared Vernon. "He'll end up in your bloody prison!"

"Actually we can't take him to prison without your Prime Minister's consent. If Dudley can't pay he fills out a form for delayed payment. If he wants to appeal there is a form for that. It usually takes your Prime Minister three months to rule on the appeal and that buys more time."

"I will get five galleons from my account and let Dudley pay his fine," said Harry, "but we'll have breakfast first. Sir, I am demanding that we go somewhere and eat. By wizarding law I can make that demand because you have had us in custody for over six hours and have offered no food to us."

The three of them sat down and had breakfast. The Auror ordered and paid with Muggle money. After breakfast they were taken into Gringotts. Harry spoke to Griphook and got the five galleons.

"Now Dudley we go the teller with the sign _Ministry Fines_. I'll give you the money you need for the fine."

"The fine parchment!" said the goblin and the Auror handed him a parchment.

"Mr. Dursley are you paying, asking for a delay or appealing?" asked the Goblin.

"I'm paying!" said Dudley, "thanks to my cousin."

Dudley paid the five galleons.

"Keep this parchment for one year. It is your proof of payment. Keeping it in your room will be sufficient. You do not have to take it to school and we would prefer that you do not."

"Those Muggle story books paint an awful picture of us! We consider them libel. Your Prime Minister does not agree and said pulling them would only draw attention to our world. It saddens me that so many Muggle children are frightened of us."

Goblins were clever and Harry thought if they were in Hogwarts they would all be in Slytherin.


	2. The Day After - Howlers

The Day After - Howlers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling.

A/N This was going to be a one shot but I decided to add a chapter. Vernon the day after his fight. A fictitious story in the Prophet. Harry gets a Howler from Professor Snape in Little Whinging. Snape gets a triple Howler in reply.

After Harry had helped Dudley pay his fine the party took a Muggle bus back to the car. They got in tired, too tired to fight, and drove home.

"Not a word of my fighting that freak to my wife!" said Vernon.

"We won't say anything," said Harry. "We'll just say we broke down and it took overnight to get the car fixed."

Dudley and Vernon agreed.

They drove up to 4 Privet Drive and went into the house.

"You were gone a little longer than expected but I've got the house in shape!" said Petunia.

"That transmission gave out and I had to have it fixed," said Vernon.

"All three of you look like you could use some sleep. Why don't you lie down for a couple of hours and I'll get you a sandwich each."

Dudley's diet had become more relaxed. Now he had a piece of grapefruit for breakfast, one sandwich for lunch and a salad in the evening.

Harry also had some cakes from Sirius, Ron and Hermione all put away under his floorboards. They were good but hardly nourishing. Still they controled his hunger enough that life with the Dursleys was tolerable.

Harry settled down for a nap. After a couple of hours Aunt Petunia called everyone down for lunch and each had a sandwich.

"Harry, an Owl dropped this off." said Aunt Petunia.

It was a Daily Prophet. Harry left it folded and took it upstairs lest it have some account of last nights battle in it. Harry was expecting some story about the fight.

Lucius had covered up the fight.

There was a story but not what Harry had expected. Instead of "Muggle Attacks Wizard"or some similar story it featured a story that was a total fabrication.

-OOOOO-

MUGGLE YOUTHS BATTLE OVER GALLEON

Muggle London - by Rita Skeeter

Last night a Muggle boy found a wizarding galleon near St. Mungo's. Another Muggle boy, apparently a schoolyard bully, demanded it and a fight broke out. Other boys joined in and the Muggle police did nothing so Aurors Dawlish and Yaxley broke it up. Healers treated the boys injuries with Essense of Dittany. The boys were Obliviated and do not remember how disgusting they looked.

"A problem occurs when we leave our artifacts were Muggles can find them," say Lucius Malfoy, a respected wizard with a son at Hogwarts. "The wizard who lost the galleon may not even know who he is and it could have laid between trash cans for years. The boys all needed treatment with Essence of Dittany."

"Last week Arthur Weasley forgot his wand a Muggle eating place. I don't approve of eating at Muggle eating places but leaving one's wand there is carelessness. I think the Ministry should consider whether Arthur keeps his job. The Obliviators cleaned up the mess and handed Arthur his wand back without a fine. They considered the matter closed. This was irresponsible but as I have said, Arthur and his sons are not responsible wizards. His daughter is an irresponsible witch."

-OOOOO-

Uncle Vernon came up the stairs.

"Boy, I want to see your freak paper!"

"Alright, but we are not in it," said Harry.

Vernon looked at the paper.

"What is this, boys fighting over a piece of your money?" asked Vernon.

"It's there to cover up last night's fight," said Harry. "It's all fiction."

"Lucius bought his way out of the fight being in the paper with this story," said Harry. "I'm not surprized. Lucius is diverting attention away from what really happened last night. He's prominent and disliked. He was acquitted of following You-Know-Who but he's well hated."

"Who is the Skeeter woman?" asked Vernon.

"I don't know her, sir," said Harry, "but I don't think anything will be in a newspaper about what really happened."

An owl flew into the window with a red envelope.

"What is that boy," asked Vernon.

"It's a Howler! I have to open it!" said Harry.

Harry opened and it went off.

-OOOOO-

"POTTER WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU AND THE MALFOY FAMILY? I'M TIRED OF IT! YOUR UNCLE ATTACKED A RESPECTED WIZARD LAST NIGHT. IT'S BEEN KEPT OUT OF THE PROPHET! DRACO HAS BEEN TELLING ME YOU HAD YOUR COUSIN DO THE DIRTY WORK ON HIM. I'M OWLING PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL AND DEMANDING A MONTH OF DETENTION WITH MR. FILCH. - PROFESSOR SNAPE"

-OOOOO-

Aunt Petunia ran up the stairs.

"That's the voice of that awful boy who drove me and Lily apart!"

"He broke the law," said Harry. "He sent a Howler or screaming letter to me. He's not allowed to do that in a Muggle home and he knows it."

"Is he one of your teachers?" asked Aunt Petunia. "He not only fancied Lily but also Dark Magic. He laid in information on her to You-Know-Who and got her killed and us landed with you! Turned spy for the light side. That's a lie. He's still one of them and now I'm going to tell you everything Professor Dumbledore told me not to repeat."

"Petunia, you will not!" snapped Vernon. "I'm warning you I will not have it discussed under my roof. Disobey me and I'll have you committed."

Petunia left the room sobbing.

"Potter just drop the thing," said Uncle Vernon. "Who sent you the paper?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "It could have been Snape, Malfoy or another of my kind. I doubt we'll ever know."

"I need to send Professor Snape a reply. It is against our law to send a Howler to a Muggle household. I'm simply going to remind him of that and ask him to refrain from it in the future. I'll cut the lawn and weed this afternoon and send him the Howler tonight."

"Don't make noise, boy," said Vernon.

"It does not make any noise to send a Howler, just to receive it. If you want to say something you can add it and if you write it Snape will hear your voice," said Harry.

Vernon got a devilish grin. Harry gave him an enchanted parchment.

"Write what you to tell him on here. When it comes to him he'll hear it. He'll hear your voice not mine. Just leave it here and I'll add it to mine."

Harry went out and cut the lawn. Then he weeded the garden. He came in and had his salad supper. When he came upstairs Vernon's comments to Professor Snape were on his night table. He prepared the Howler envelope and put in Uncle Vernon's letter. As he was preparing his own howler Dudley came in, wanted to do one too and Harry let him have a piece of enchanted parchment.

When everything was ready Harry sent it with Hedgewig. She flew off into the Little Whinging night carrying a triple Howler that Professor Snape would receive in at his Spinner's End home in Cokeworth.


	3. Snape Gets a Triple Howler

Snape Gets a Triple Howler

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling

Snape had forgotten about the fight and gone to sleep at his home on Spinner's End in Cokeworth. He had over a month to go without students and this was a time of rest to him. As a favor to Lucius and Draco he had sent Harry Potter a Howler. Then he'd pushed the matter aside. His sleep was awakened by Hedgewig tapping on his window.

_"Potter's Owl and she's got a Howler. Potter's getting back at me and I don't want it to go off out there. I'll have to let her in and open it. Potter will pay in September!" _

He let the owl in, took the envelope closed the window and quickly opened the Howler. He was startled by the result. The first letter was not from Harry but from his Uncle Vernon.

-OOOOO-

"SEVERUS SNAPE, HOW DARE YOU UPSET MY WIFE! I KNOW YOU ARE A BLOODY TRAITOR AND SO DOES MY WIFE. MY NEPHEW TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID WAS ILLEGAL. I KNOW YOU LAID INFORMATION IN ON MY WIFE'S SISTER AND BLOODY YOU-KNOW-WHO KILLED HER. PETUNIA AND I GOT LANDED WITH HER FREAKY SON. THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SEND A HOWLER TO HIM AND PETUNIA'S UPSET. IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU WILL LOOK A LOT WORSE THAN I DID TO LUCIUS MALFOY LAST NIGHT. NO MORE HOWLERS UNDER MY ROOF, FREAK! VERNON DURSLEY."

-OOOOO-

That was only the first Howler. Another howler came out of the envelope and it was again not Harry's voice but Dudley's.

-OOOOO-

"PROFESSOR SNAPE, I AM HARRY'S COUSIN, DUDLEY, AND I THINK YOU KNOW HOW HARD I CAN HIT AS I'M SURE DRACO HAS TOLD YOU. YOU MADE MY MOTHER CRY AND MY FATHER YELLED AT HER. IF EVER YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY COME AFTER YOU AND I'LL BRING PIERS AND MALCOLM! THEY BOTH HIT REAL HARD. DUDLEY DURSLEY"

-OOOOO-

Snape was astounded at Dudley's boldness. So that was where Potter got his arrogance. A third letter now emerged. This was from Harry.

-OOOOO-

"PROFESSOR SNAPE, I DON'T KNOW WHY MY AUNT LOATHS YOU SO MUCH BUT IT SEEMS TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY MOTHER'S DEATH. SENDING THAT HOWLER WAS ILLEGAL. I MUST ASK YOU TO SEND ORDINARY OWLS TO MY BEDROOM IN THE FUTURE. I DID NOT KNOW MY UNCLE HATED LUCIUS UNTIL LAST NIGHT. AS I MUST LIVE WITH HIM EACH SUMMER I HAVE TO KEEP PEACE. NO MORE HOWLERS. HARRY POTTER."

-OOOOO-

That was the last Howler the mass of Howlers and the envelope took fire and Snape used an _Aguamete_ to put the fire out. He put the residue into a dust bin.

What would he do. He sent Harry a short reply as an ordinary owl.

"Touche for now, Potter.

Professor Snape."

-OOOOO-

Harry and Dudley were waiting for a reply and the expected another Howler. They Played games on Dudley's computer. They were fully expecting another Howler but nothing came. They finally checked Harry's room.

"Well, I think Professor Snape is finished sending this house Howlers. I was hoping he'd do it again and then I was going to send an Owl to the Misuse of Magic Office," said Harry.

The night had grown pleasant. Harry and Dudley settled down and slept comfortably.

-OOOOO-

The next morning they went for their grapefruit. Then Harry took to his chores. Dudley went off with his friends and the house was peaceful. Harry was dumping weeds into the trash when Uncle Vernon approached him.

"Not one ruddy Howler and no fights. Good, boy!" said Vernon. "Where are all these weeds from?"

"They were in the garden but I have pulled them up," said Harry. "Now they are in the dust bin."

"Boy, are there are different plants in your world? Do seeds ever find their way out of it and into ours."

"I have never seen one of our special plants in your yard. It I did I would destroy it or take it to school. Do you have a reason to think there's one of our special plants is somewhere? I'll take it away," said Harry.

"Boy look over the fence. Is that Devil's Snare?" asked Vernon.

"It looks like it but I need a closer look," said Harry. "I'm going to have to get my wand first just in case."

Harry got his wand, climbed over and took a look. As it reached for him he cast Immobulus and went back.

"It's taken that years to grow. I need to send for the people who put Aunt Marge right. I'll use Hegwig for that," said Harry.

-OOOOO-

Harry went to his room and wrote a short message to the Department of Accidental Magic Reversal and sent it. Shortly after Professor Sprout and Neville Longbottom were there with Obliviators and Ministry Officials.

"This has taken years to grow or has been magically moved here," said Neville. "Professor Sprout thinks we can use it and so we will Harvest what we can and then Accidental Magic Reversal will destroy the rest. The Obliviators will modify the neighbor's memories so they do not remember it being present," said Neville.

He and Professor sprout gathered what they could. Accidental Magic Reversal destroyed the rest.

"It was more than twenty years old," said Neville. "It could be older and it was dangerous. You should have told Harry. He would have told people at school and it would have been taken care of. It was there when you came and Harry's Aunt knew what it was. There is none in your yard."

"If it's that old it was there when we came!" said Vernon. "Petunia told me what it was and asked that Harry take care of it."

About this time the neighbor came home.

"Who has destroyed my Devil's Snare?" he asked. "I've gotten a galleon a piece for the leaves. I trade in the galleons at Gringotts for pounds. Who finked out to the wizards. Mundungus and I have done it for years."

"How long have you known about us," asked Dawlish. "I've known Mundungus for years but we've kept my knowledge a secret. He explained the Secrecy Statute and I kept may mouth shut. It's been profitable to both of us. Now Dursley has to blab. I know his nephew is a wizard. I've done this sence World War II!"

Dawlish sent for a more senior Auror and Kingsley Shaklebolt Apparated.

"If you sign a magical contract to keep our world secret, we will move you over by Ottery St. Catchpole and you can grow Devil's Snare and sell it to wizards but not Muggles. You have enough memories that Obliviating you would be tricky. The Ministry will check your garden occasionally and make sure it does not get out of hand. I strongly suggest you accept the offer," said Kingsley.

The man agreed and made the move. He, with Mundungus, sold Devil's Snare leave to magical apothecaries. He grew the Devil's Snare and Mundungus sold the leaves on Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. There was a magical plant shop on Knockturn Alley and it was about the only business not catering to the Dark Arts. Devil's Snare leaves were needed to make the flesh eating slug repellent that Hagrid came and bought.


	4. The Next Year

The Next Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The extra characters I create may be used by Jo if she ever write another HP story.

Harry went on to the Quidditch World Cup. He had a good time until the Death Eaters attacked. School seemed to be okay. The Bauxbatons and Durmstrang students were okay. Harry and Viktor Krum got on good terms. Ron was very angry with Viktor for taking Hermione to the Triwazard Ball. He was angry with Harry when his name came out of the Triwazard Cup.

Ron's anger over this rivaled that of Igor Karkaroff. Madame Maxime was also angry. Unfortunately Harry was not taken out of the contest. Ron forgave Harry after the First task but Igor Karkaroff did not.

Harry's real problem came when he was used as to restore Lord Voldemort. Cedric Diggory lost his life. Harry came "home" on good terms with Ron and Hermione and Viktor Krum. Dumbledore apologized for not taking him out of the contest.

Harry came back to 4 Privet Drive emotionally drained and shaken up. Vernon and Petunia were scared and they had reason to be. Harry kept Dreaming about Cedric out loud.

Aunt Petunia took Harry aside when Vernon and Dudley were not home.

Harry something very bad happened at school!" said Aunt Petunia. "You know there are no secrets between me and wizards because of your Mum, my sister. I was jealous. My parents were not cruel but they gave Lily more attention than me. She got to go to a better school. They spent money on her. What happened and who is Cedric? It will stay between us."

"First of all you need to understand what was spent on your sister," said Harry. "They only had to buy her wand. Mine was seven galleons. My friend Hermione's dad paid twelve galleons for her wand. With a Muggle-born everything else is covered, robes, books and board and tuition. The Ministry thinks its only fair they pick that up as the parents did not ask for a Muggle-born child. They can optionally buy the books and robes but the Ministry will not accept board or tuition for a Muggle-born."

"I think they bought her robes, maybe books," said Petunia. "I am sure they got the robes. She had the best looking robes."

"You asked me what happened at school and it wasn't at all pretty. I was forced into a magical tournament and a friend at school, Cedric Diggory, was murdered, on orders of Lord Voldemort, by the very wizard who betrayed my parents, your sister, Aunt Petunia!"

"My God!" gasped Petunia.

"It was not Sirius Black, he did no murder," said Harry. "It was Peter Pettigrew. He can transform into a rat so he is often called 'Wormtail'. He's dangerous, very dangerous. He's a Death Eater. Wormtail used the same spell that was used to murder you sister and your brother-in-law, John Dursley. He spoke the incantation while pointing his wand and Cedric fell dead."

"_Avada Kadavra!_" whispered Petunia.

"Yes," said Harry. "I take it you read Mother's books."

"Yes, secretly I'm a curious woman. I've never told anyone, wizard or Muggle till now."

"The spell is instantaneous and once done it cannot be undone," said Harry "We have no spell that reawaken the dead. Once someone is dead as far as magic goes they remain dead."

"Harry what kinds of belief do wizards have?" asked Petunia.

"All the ones you have and a few others. There is a total freedom of belief in our world," smiled Harry. "All of our intolerance is over blood purity. Some of us think blood purity is a false issue, including me, my Dad, my Mother, Professor Dumbledore and the Weasley family. We don't care what you belief is or what color your skin is. Only some are biased on blood purity like Lucius Malfoy."

"What about Severus Snape?" asked Petunia.

"He is a cruel, angry teacher," said Harry. "He is a friend of the Malfoys and godfather to Draco Malfoy. All three of them have caused me grief at school. They had nothing to do with me getting in into the tournament. That was done by the son of Bartemius Crouch."

"Bartemius Crouch was a man Lily was afraid of. He was a fanatic," said Petunia.

"He and his family are dead," said Harry. "Lord Voldemort is back in full force. Ron and Hermione are not communicating with me. The Prophet is not telling what happened."

"It says you lied!" said Aunt Petunia.

She handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. A story read "The Boy Who Tells Lies."

Harry's face took on a purple look like Uncle Vernon's face.

"I hope you believe me over these people. For all I know I've lost Ron and Hermione!" said Harry.

Tears began to run down Harry's face. He wondered if he really had lost them all. He wiped his face.

"Perhaps everyone in my world is against me," said Harry. "Maybe I should just disappear. I could go to another country and see if the wizards there accept me."

"Harry I know we have not been good to you. I have to obey  
Vernon! You have not told me everything yet. How was Lord Voldemort restored?" asked a frightened Aunt Petunia.

"My blood, his father's bone and Peter Pettigrew's hand!" said Harry, "It was an ancient dark ceremony. Voldemort tried to kill me but there is something about our wands. Had I run away from school it would not have happened! I almost did to get out of that cursed tournament. I'd really be better off in the United States. I can slip down to the Ministry of Magic and talk to American wizards at the Department of International Magical Cooperation there. I know it's under the Parlement Building.

Unknown to Harry or his Aunt Petunia Arthur Weasley had been flying around 4 Privet Drive on a broom and under and invisibility cloak. He was disturbed to see Harry down and was concerned that he might try to leave Britain and flee to the United States. He decided he better talk to Harry.

Arthur took off the Dissulutionment charm and made himself visible to Harry and Aunt Petunia.

Harry did not know whether to be grateful or angry.

"Harry you seem to be bitter!" said Arthur.

"I haven't exactly been treated well at school." said Harry. "The Prophet is printing lies about me. I should have run away and then Voldemort would not be back or do you also disbelieve me?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I believe you. Harry I need to speak with you, alone!" said Arthur.

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia this is for me and Arthur," said Harry.

Arthur took Harry a ways from Aunt Petunia and Cast some silencing Charms so she would not overhear.

"Harry has Professor Dumbledore ever told you why you must stay with your aunt and uncle?" asked Arthur.

"Because they are all the family I have. But they aren't much of a family and the worst one is my Uncle Vernon. I could work things out with Aunt Petunia. She's going to lose Dudley to Prison," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"Dudley is heading a gang that specializes in beating up ten-year olds. I can't get her to believe me on that and I've stopped trying," said Harry bitterly.

"I'm going to talk to that uncle of yours myself. If I cannot put some sense into his mind -"

"No!" said Harry.

"Has he hit you again?" asked Arthur.

Arthur checked Harry for welts. He found some.

"Did Vernon do this?" asked Arthur.

"Dudley's gang of thugs did it! said Harry

Arthur went back to Petunia shaking with rage.

"Petunia, your son's gang has beaten Harry. Your son is on his way to Muggle Prison. Are you ready for that? I know what he has been doing. Harry says he cannot talk to you about so I shall. The Muggle prisons are little better than our Azkaban and I know you know about the creatures that guard it from Serverus Snape and Lily!"

"You need to speak to Vernon, not me!" said Petunia coldly.

"I shall!" said Arthur. "When do you expect Vernon?"

"About six o'clock."

"I'll be back. I still have not finished speaking to Harry." said Arthur.

He took Harry as ways off and cast the Silencing Charms.

"Harry, if I had my way and I don't, I'd hand deliver your Uncle for a short-term is Azkaban. Your cousin would get a grand tour. Stay with them. If you run off to the States all three of them will die!" said Arthur.

"If I stay with them I do not know whether I'll kill myself or Uncle Vernon!" said Harry. "I want to go to International Magical Cooperation and meet with American wizarding representatives. You know the way into the Ministry of Magic. Would you prefer to see me in Muggle Prison for killing my uncle? Take me there now!"

"Harry you will condemn all three of them to death and will be more at risk yourself. Think about what Voldemort said. It was old magic, he could not touch it!" pleaded Arthur.

"He can touch me now!" said Harry.

"Harry you get a hold of yourself now!" said Arthur. "He cannot touch you at your aunt's home because she is your mother's sister."

"If I stay you talk to my uncle and my cousin!" demanded Harry.

"That is reasonable," said Arthur.

Dudley came home being Dudley, he and his gang were laughing.

"That one was no man!" said Piers. "He cried like a baby. We know what his old man is like! He got another beating for letting himself be taken, that is, if he was dumb enough to tell."

Arthur's face turned red. He grabbed Piers roughly.

"You've beaten a boy. You'll promise to stop or I'll make you experience more pain than you think possible! The same goes for you Malcolm! Both of you get out of here now!"

"Dudley you're next!" said Arthur, grabbing Dudley roughly. "Any new welts on Harry and I'll throw you and your dad in wizard prison!"

Vernon happened by next. Arthur grabbed him roughly and gave him the same warning he'd given Dudley.

Vernon said he and his son would do better by Harry.

Petunia looked upset.

They all went inside.

"Why is Arthur Weasley here? You know how he destroyed the living room last year and what his son did to Dudley!" demanded Uncle Vernon.

"He's been the father you never have been!" said Harry angrily.

"Don't smart mouth me like that, boy!" bellowed Vernon.

"You'll call me Harry or Potter!" snapped Harry. "Don't call me 'boy' again!"

"Potter, why do you keep disturbing us with dreams about some Cedric character," asked Uncle Vernon.

"Cedric was a young man at school," said Harry. "I saw him get murdered by a dark wizard after Lord Voldemort told him to '_kill the spare_'. My blood was used in a dark ceremony and Voldemort has full power. He summoned his followers and Lucius Malfoy was one of them."

"Voldemort's followers killed the headmaster of a school for my kind over in Bulgaria. Voldemort tried to kill me but there is some relationship between our wands and his wand cannot kill me if I have mine. I escaped wounded. Look at my left forearm. That is where the blood was taken."

Harry showed Vernon the healing wound. Vernon was shocked. His face went from purple to white. Aunt Petunia and Dudley also looked pale.

"That Dumbledore is a crackpots and he got you hurt. I want to see Minister Fudge. I can contact him. We got know each other when Marge was rescued!" said Vernon.

In a few hours Fudge came to the Dursley home. Harry was ordered to show him his wound. Fudge went pale.

"Minister why is everyone against me?" asked Harry.

"How did you get that wound? I want the truth!" demanded Fudge.

"I told you and you disbelieved me," said Harry. "Lies are being printed about me in the Daily Prophet. You make that stop or let me go the United States!"

"Harry your tales are getting wilder!" said Fudge.

"I'm not lying!" yelled Harry angrily.

"Potter, keep a civil tongue with your leader!" ordered Vernon.

"If he wants that he'll stop lying about me and tell the truth! Voldemort is back! His Death Eaters are mobilizing and hurting wizards and Muggles He's killing your kind, Uncle Vernon! He can print that or let me leave the country!"

"Potter you stop this or I'll send you to Azkaban for the rest of the summer!" threatened Fudge.

Harry lost it! He angrily drew his wand.

"Minister retract the lies or we duel to the death!"

There was a loud crack and then a knock at the door. Dumbledore was there and he was angry.

"Harry you are losing your head?" yelled Dumbledore.

"I'm sick of the lies and the torture! You get me to the States of I'll duel Fudge to the death!" yelled Harry.

"Fudge, after the way you treated us in the Hospital wing, I want you to leave and not come back here while Harry is here and I mean it!" barked Professor Dumbledore.

Dudley came running down the stairs with Vernon's rifle.

"Here's your gun, Dad!"

Several other loud cracks were head. Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Snape and Mad Eye came.

Petunia became enraged at Snape.

"Petunia, are we losing our head?" asked Snape.

"You leaked information to Voldemort that got Lily killed and us landed with Harry!" said Petunia.

Harry's face went white.

"Before I knew better, I was a Death Eater but not any more!" said Snape. "I never had anything against Muggles except my father. He beat me into being a Death Eater! Tell me who cried when your sister died besides me!"

Harry gasped and turned whiter. Petunia wept.

"You do not know what it was like not even you, Potter!" said Snape. "He'd get drunk and beat me and my mother. She made healing potions for herself and me."

"Lupin, I know from the Daily Prophet that you are a werewolf!" sobbed Petunia.

"What you do not know there is a potion to control that and Professor Snape can make it!" said Harry.

Professor Lupin how has it been since Snape let leak the nature of your condition?" asked Harry.

"I have potion from another source," said Lupin.

"Where is Sirius Black, Potter?" demanded Fudge.

"He does not tell me where he is and even if he did I'd never tell you, Fudge!" snapped Harry. "There are three reasons I'm angry with you. The first one is you ordered Sirius's soul sucked by a Dementor. The second one is for calling me and Professor Dumbledore liars. The third one is you neither stopped the Triwizard Tournament nor took me out. Had you done so you and Professor Dumbledore would not be fighting."

"Potter, calm yourself!" ordered Fudge.

"If I told you where Sirius was you would have him kissed just like Crouch's son. You never gave Sirius a trial. It's just too dangerous for him to surrender so don't ask!" demanded Harry.

"Harry you are too young to decide the guilt or innocence of someone," said Fudge.

"You're too blinded over blood purity to be trusted!" said Harry.

"Sirius is a very guilty pure-blood wizard and I'll pressure Ron and Hermione and you until you do tell!" threatened Fudge.

"Cornelius do not take your differences with me out on my students or you will deal with my wand!" said Dumbledore.

"I demand Black!" blustered Fudge.

"NO!" yelled Harry. "Don't you make any trouble for me or we will duel to the death!"

"Harry you are Underage!" said Fudge. "I can not accept such a duel with you."

"I demand to see International Magical Cooperation! I demand status as an abused Underage wizard under the Abused Underage Wizard Treaty of 1985! We signed it. So did the States, Bulgaria and Germany. I have the right to demand it. As Minister of Magic you must allow me to execize that right."

"Potter you are within your rights!" said Mad Eye. "However if you leave your Muggle family they will die. Dumbledore should have explained that. I can see he has not. It is for him to explain. Trust us. Vernon treat this boy better. If you do not we shall know and there will be consequences."

"Do we agree?" asked Dumbledore. "I want a commitment from the three Muggles."

The the three agreed and the wizards left.

For a time things did improve. Harry even got a few treats by way of tropical birds from Sirius. He was sent only very short notes with them, notes that only told Harry Sirius was alive and uncaptured. The floor-boards made an excellent hiding place.

Slowly it all went down hill. One day Piers and Malcolm worked Harry over without Dudley's knowledge. Harry was a wizard and he'd knicked and been given a few potions by Professor Snape. He easily healed the injuries.

Harry began to Owl Professor Dumbledore and complain bitterly. Hedgwig always came back with no response. He knew that unless the letters were intercepted he had contacted Professor Dumbledore. Usually intercepted birds showed some trauma but Hedgwig was not traumatized. The same thing happened with Ron and Hermione. Harry had decided to flag the Knight Bus, go to Hogwarts and force Professor Dumbledore to speak with him and explain.

Before he could do this an incident happened with Dudley.

Harry was sitting in a playground in a bad mood and the gang came bragging about beating up another ten-year old. Dudley asserted he had deserved it. Then he taunted Harry about his mother being dead. The wand came out.

Harry said the rules had been changed and he could use magic away from school. It was a bluff but Dudley, though he suspected it to be a bluff, could not be sure.

Suddenly there was a lot more to worry about. The sky blacked. It became mysteriously cold. Dudley became frightened.

The cold was like winter and the darkness ominous. Harry fled and Dudley with him. Two Dementors of Azkaban attacked. One had Harry by the throat and the other had Dudley. With Harry's greatest effort he was able to produce a Patronus. He drove the two Dementors away.

Mrs Figg came and told Harry she was a Squib and that she was in contact with Dumbledore. She took a sack of cans of cat food to a wizard named Mudungus Fletcher.

Dudley had fared very badly in the attack. He was semiconscious and demanded to be left alone. Harry and Mrs Figg pulled the semiconscious Dudley to his feet and slowly walked him home. Mrs Figg did not go into the house but told Harry to go inside and remain there. On the doorstep Dudley emptied his stomach.

Inside the house Vernon blamed Harry and accused him of being on the run from the law among his own kind.

An Owl came saying Harry had been expelled and someone from the Ministry would come to destroy Harry's wand. Harry was about to go on the run when another Owl from Arthur Weasley told him to stay at his aunt and uncle's home and not to surrender his wand.

Vernon was yelling at Harry and accusing him. Unknown to either there was a very bitter row at the Ministry of Magic.


	5. A Bitter Row at the Ministry

Row at the Ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The extra characters I create may be used by Jo if she ever writes another Harry Potter story.

Mafalda Hopkirk was in her office minding her business when Delores Umbridge came running in.

"Mafalda take this down and sent it to Harry Potter!" ordered Umbridge.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

This evening a 6:22 you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle, a clear violation of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic. As you have been guilty of this before you are herby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"A Ministry Representative will be at your home to destroy your wand."

"On August 12, at noon you must attend a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic."

"Hoping you are well,"

"Sign it Mafalda Hopkirk, Misuse of Magic Office."

"Umbridge, the earlier incident was expunged from Potter's record. He proved it was done by the House Elf of a personal enemy!" protested Mafalda.

"Mafalda ignore the expungement!"

"No!" yelled Mafalda "It's judicially improper."

"See this bracelet? It allows me to control Dementors!" said Umbridge. "Do what you are told or I will call one and have you taken to Azkaban immediately!"

"I Quit!" sobbed Mafalda.

"Not until you dispatch that Owl or I will send for the Dementor."

Mafalda prepared the letter and went home crying. She told her husband. He was furious.

"We are going back to the ministry and having a little chat with Umbridge and Minister Fudge. If I'm not satisfied we are going to the International Confederation of Wizards." said Mafalda's angry husband.

Umbridge was not through making enemies. She forced her way into the Auror Office and demanded that Nymphadora Tonks Apparate to the Dursley home and destroy Harry Potter's wand.

An Auror could refuse to do an order if they had a consienous disagreement with it or it involved a friend. Then another Auror would be sent to carry out the order. This law had been passed while Bartemius Crouch was head of Magical Law Enforcement after many complaints from Aurors.

It was a personal rights act, something Umbridge despised.

She attempted to force Tonks to destroy Harry's wand and Tonks declined on the basis of judicial irregularity.

"See this bracelet!" threatened Umbridge. "It allows me to call a Dementor and I shall call one to take you to Azkaban unless you comply."

Tonks took out her wand yelling, "Get out of Auror Headquarters or I shall curse you. You are way beyond your authority. I can perform a Patronus Charm and that over rides those accursed bracelets."

"Do you, a Hufflepuff, wish to duel a Slytherin? I am a very good dueler." said Umbridge.

"Leave this office before I curse you!" yelled Tonks.

Angry voices could be heard in the Hall. Mr. Hopkirk and Cornelius Fudge were yelling.

"I demand that you rescind the letter Umbrige forced my wife to write. If I do not get satisfaction I will lay the Matter before the International Confederation of Wizards. My wife quit her post under duress!" yelled Mr. Hopkirk.

"I'll admit Umbridge gets a little carried away at times!" said Fudge.

"A little!" yelled Hopkirk. "Umbridge should be arrested. You will meet my demands or I will have you before the International Confederation of wizards."

"Mafalda as your first duty back write Harry Potter a different letter and get it on a strong owl before the boy does something rash!" said Fudge.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

"The minister has agreed to reduce your expulsion to a suspension until your disciplinary hearing of August Twelfth at noon".

"He will allow you to keep your wand until the Full Wizengamot tries your case."

"Sign it Mafalda Hopkirk, Misuse of Magic Office. Dispatch at once before the boy runs away." said Fudge.

"It is still unsatisfactory!" yelled Hopkirk. "The proper action is to have young Potter meet with Madam Bones."

Professor Dumbledore came out of a fireplace very angry with Arthur Weasley.

"I agree it is unsatisfactory!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Albus get out of here!" yelled Fudge.

"If you use my student to get at me, then Cornelius I will dispatch you as I did Grindelwald!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Albus calm yourself. Represent Potter at his hearing," said Fudge.

There was a scuffle in the background. Mr. Hopkirk had roughly torn Umbridge's Dementor Control bracelet off.

"I'm not giving it back!" yelled Mr. Hopkirk. "I'm taking it home. There will be no retaliatory action."

He left.

"Let it be!" said Fudge. "Better a live dragon than a dead Hippogriff."

After the angry group left Fudge got Umbridge another Dementor control bracelet.

Back at four Privet Drive Harry Quarreled bitterly with his uncle. Owl after Owl came and each one made Vernon more angry. Harry had made plans to completely flee Great Britain and see if he could get the wizards of another nation to at least allow him to live there and go to school. The language of the United States was English so that would make a good choice. As large as that country was there were surely be several schools of magic.

As the subsequent Owls came Harry abandoned his plan to run away at least for now. He was fighting with his uncle not to be thrown out and then a Howler to Petunia convinced her that he had to stay.

His uncle ordered him to his room. He was confined there except for using the bathroom. His meals were served under the pet door that had been made during his first summer.

Harry did whisper to Dudley.

"Dudley I've experienced those creatures myself before. Chocolate is the antidote. Slip over to a store, buy a chocolate bar and eat it. Believe me, you will feel better."

Dudley did this and felt better. Vernon and Petunia thought it was strange that Dudley suddenly recovered so quickly.

"Vernon," said Petunia. "I know from my sister about those creatures. His kind has its own prison and they guard it and the only one who ever got out was Sirius Black. She told me chocolate is the antidote. We need to have Dudley eat some chocolate."

Dudley was called in and Petunia talked to him.

"Son never mind your diet. Go buy a chocolate bar and eat it. My sister told me it is an antidote," said Petunia.

"Harry whispered to me and told me to eat a chocolate bar and I've already been over and had one. It worked," said Dudley.

Petunia was amazed. She tried to get Vernon to let Harry out of his room but he refused.

"It's my house and he stays in that room until his kind gets him or Minister Fudge tells me to let him out." said Vernon.

"You are being unreasonable!" said Petunia.

"They do not send prison guards after the innocent. If those creatures come back and they don't have Harry to take they'll take us and we may not even get a trial," said Vernon.

"One of their police talked to me and Dudley," said Petunia. "She assured me we are not in trouble with Harry's kind. She talked with Dudley a while and then there was a pop and she was gone."

"One of their police used his hocus pocus and killed my brother," said Vernon. "John's still dead. They didn't revive him."

"Vernon, Lily told me there is no such thing as a spell to reawaken the dead!" said Petunia. "That supposed Auror was a Death Eater, a sixteen year old punk in a stolen uniform. You've hated Harry ever since. He was two at the time."

"His kind took my brother!" yelled Vernon. "If that crack pot fool that calls himself a headmaster had any civilization he would have removed Harry. That kid had pictures of all of us and Marge, too. He had been sent to wipe all of us out. Don't speak of it again."

Harry remained locked in his room.

A letter came with instructions to drive to a certain place, that they had won a prize.

Vernon left Harry locked in his room. Harry dosed off to be awakened by a group of wizards and witches, some he knew and some he'd never seen. The real Alastor Moody was in charge.

The first face Harry saw was Tonks. Kind of a pretty face. Tonks was impressed with how neet the house was. There was a black wizard he had seen on television with the Muggle Prime Minister. Harry was surprized he was a wizard.

"A gun is not too good against Death Eaters," said the black wizard. "The Prime Minister figures he's marked for death by the Death Eaters and wanted wizarding protection. When I guard him my gun and my wand are always at the ready. We are taking you to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and we'll explain when we get there."

The wizards moved outside and another wizard levitated brooms into their hands.

"Wait for green sparks!" said Mad Eye.

Red sparks appeared then green.

"Now," said Mad Eye. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed!"

They flew almost vertically to gain altitude and invisibillty. In a few seconds they were about ten thousand feet above ground and began to level off. Mad Eye took them up to twenty thousand feet. They few over Cardiff and then Liverpool. It became a very cold flight. They headed back and forth. It was cold at twenty thousand feet and the wind chill factor was not helping. Many began to complain. Harry was enjoying the freedom and forgot about his troubles. At length they came down near King's Cross to an obscure street.

Mad Eye wrote a password on a piece of parchment for Harry to memorize and then burned it with his wand.

A house materialized in between two seemingly adjacent houses and pushed them apart or so it seemed. The Muggles in the houses were unaware of anything.

The Dursleys drove to the location in the letter and realized it was bogus. Vernon grumbled as they drove home.

When they arrived there was a letter from the wizards. They had taken Harry away until next summer.

"I know it was a cheap trick. It was best to transfer Harry while you were away. I used Muggle post to send you a letter to lure you away. My dad's a Muggle. He says it should not have been so deceptive. Mum, who is magical, said it was necessary. Mum and I do not hide our magic from dad but not all Muggle dads take it like my dad. My name is Nymphdora Tonks and I have been assigned to talk to Dudley about the creatures that attacked him. I'm required to make sure he is all right. Nothing to worry about Dudley. Harry will be back on June 30th, next. Please don't think badly of me. Nymphadora Tonks (just call me Tonks.)"

Dudley read the letter.

"I don't want you talking to no freak girls," said Vernon. "They've got these potions to make you like them. You'll end up with freak kids. My son marrying a freak."

"Vernon, she is an Auror, a real one," said Petunia. "Because Dudley was attacked by a Dementor she has to make sure he is alright. It is part of an Aurors Duty. Lily explained that."

"I hope she's ugly," said Vernon.

Harry went into the house and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley. He was not allowed in the Order meeting. He was sent upstairs to Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave him a warm hug. Ron and Hermione told Harry that Professor Dumbledore made them swear not to correspond with Harry. This made Harry angry and puzzled.

"I don't know why he did that but I swear he'll never do it again," said Harry. "If he ever does that again I'll leave Great Britain and never come back and they can fight Voldemort on their own. He'll trust me or I'm out of it!"

"Harry calm down," said Hermione.

"I have enough at Gringotts for you, Ron and Neville," said Harry, "if it goes bad and you'd like to come along you are all welcome."

Hermione hugged Harry tighter than usual.

"Harry, Ron and I have family here," said Hermione. "Get a hold of yourself. We have some Extensible Ears courtesy of Fred and George. Let's use them and see what's going on in that meeting."

Putting the Ears down the stairs took Harry's mind off his anger. They were astonished to hear Professor Snape's voice in the meeting. He was still Professor Snape, still with his opinions on Harry. Crockshanks broke the ears off before the trio could hear much.

Soon the meeting concluded and Harry found out the organization was called the Order of the Phoenix and had been created by Professor Dumbledore. Many were debating they had to act now before Voldemort built up his forces. Harry wanted to be a member of the Order but he was still underage and the Order had a by-law that underage wizards could not join.

"They did show him a Daily Prophet. The headline read

"THE BOY WHO TELLS LIES"

It kept magically changing to

"POTTER PLOTTER"

"If there's a war I want to join and fight!" said Harry.

Sirius Black, who's home it was, gave Harry more information than the others were willing to tell him and Harry was all ears.

Molly Weasley was opposing Sirius giving Harry so much information. Harry got more information than Molly wanted and less than he wanted.

"They treat me like a boy and I'm not a boy anymore. I had to grow up in that graveyard or die. I'm not satisfied with what I'm getting. I want to see Madam Bones without the adults knowing. Ron take me back to see her," demanded Harry.

Ron slipped Harry out on the Knight Bus.

"I'm not a member of the Order of the Phoenix but I do sympathize with their aims. I just have not formally joined in large part because of Minister Fudge," said Amelia Bones.

"I want status as an Abused Underaged wizard under the Abused Underage treaty of 1985," demanded Harry. "I know we, Bulgaria, Germany and the United States signed the treaty. I want to speak with an American wizard at International Magical Cooperation."

Harry showed Amelia his Owls from the night he was attacked.

"This is abuse. I should have been sent to have a talk with you not put on a full-scale criminal trial," asserted Harry. "Hermione and I looked this up. It is grounds to show that the British Ministry will not deal justly with me. See this wand. I would not live long without it. Should the Ministry attempt to take it I will duel to the death for it because without it and the Patronus Charm I'm worse than dead."

"Aren't you being a bit rash?" asked Amelia.

"When's the last time you were attacked by a Dementor?"asked Harry.

"I have a bracelet that controls them."

"I have a wand that over rides that bracelet," said Harry. "I'd be dead without it. That is why I will duel to the death to keep it. I hope that never happens."

"Your charge says you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle," said Amelia Bones. "As your former Charge of doing magic at Four Privet Drive is expunged it cannot lawfully be used against you. I have never in my life seen a case set for a full criminal trial for Underage magic. They are supposed to be sent to me. Harry I don't understand what is going on but they are surely not getting my support at that trial."

"Well thanks but you have only one vote," said Harry. "If they find me guilty I could be dead at Azkaban that night. I can't take that risk. I need a back up plan. Introduce me to the American delegation at International Magical Cooperation."

Harry was introduced to two American wizards from the American wizarding government. Their English was different but nothing Harry could not understand.

Harry explained his problem and requested Underage Abused wizard status. There were schools of magic he could attend and his money could be subpoenaed to the United States. Clearance with the American FBI was needed. An agent sat down with Harry.

"Are you a registered or undocumented Animagus, werewolf, or beast whisperer?" asked the agent.

"Does Beast whisperer include a Parselmouth?" asked Harry.

"Yes but it does not disqualify you," said the agent. "I'll make a note of it. It is a rare ability and our Parselmouths often make good money handling snakes. Some of them believe they are descended from old Serpent-tongue himself, Salazar Slytherin. What is it like?"

"I don't even know when I'm doing it," said Harry. "It sounds wierd to other wizards. To me it sounds like English."

"Will you be bringing any potions, poisons, or cursed objects to the United States?

"No sir, I will not," said Harry.

"Are you in sympathy with Death Eaters?"

"Sir I am bitterly opposed to Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort killed my parents. He heads them."

"Will you be practicing or instructing others in dark magic?"

"No," answered Harry.

"These questions are routine for me to ask," said the Agent. "You must obey all wizarding and all Muggle law in the United States. The Secrecy Statute is in effect, but a greater percentage of Muggles know of and work with wizards. Many Squibs work for the Bureau and I am one myself. We are usually partnered with a Muggle from a partly magical family."

Harry was cleared for entrance into the United States. An Underaged Abused wizard document was drawn up. If Harry was convicted it would be served on the Ministry of Magic. Harry's Gringotts vault was frozen by the goblins to make sure the Ministry had no access to it.

Harry was ready for his trial but on his terms not those of the Ministry of Magic.


	6. Harry's Ministry of Magic Trial

Harry's Trial at the Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling

-OOOOO-

Harry had told no adult about his actions with the American wizards. Ron and Hermione knew. Harry did not even tell Sirius.

The day for the trial came and Arthur Weasley took Harry to work. Harry had been to the Ministry before with Ron but it looked more facinating than it had looked before.

Harry and Arthur got onto the lift where Kingsley informed Arthur that the time of the hearing had been moved up. They went to the level of the Department of Mysteries where the courtrooms were.

Lucius Malfoy was trying to tell Fudge something and Harry and Arthur were alarmed.

Arthur had been banned from the hearing and Harry had to go in alone. Arthur advised Harry to speak only when spoken to and not to be afraid as Harry had done nothing wrong.

Harry had little faith that his having done nothing wrong would help him. He had a secret backup plan.

-OOOOO-

Harry entered the courtroom and sat in the defendant's chair. The magical chains did not bind him. That was a good sign. Fudge and Amelia Bones wore blue robes. Most of the panel wore plum robes.

Fudge called the hearing to order with his gavel.

"Inquiry into offenses committed by Harry James Potter, resident of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey England. Is the name and address correct?" asked Fudge.

"It is!" said Harry.

"You are aware of the Reasonable Restiction of Underage magic law, that was explained at Hogwarts if you were paying attention?" asked Fudge.

"I did it because my cousin and I were attacked by Dementors!" said Harry.

"I'm sorry to interupt a well rehearsed story but as you can produce no witnesses-"

"There is a witness," said Ron Weasley. His face was as red as his hair. "You're trying to railroad Harry to Azkaban so the Dementors can finish him off. It is not going to happen-"

"Young man take the Muggle and get out of here! This trial is closed to all Weasleys except Percy!" yelled Fudge.

The door opened again and two American Aurors and and American FBI agent entered and they were very angry.

"Special Agent Swartz, American FBI," said a man in an Ameican Muggle suit. "By international wizarding law you are required to allow us to be present. The United States has served you notice that we have interest in this trial. You will allow it or we shall bring charges before the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Muggle, this is none of your business. Get out!" yelled Fudge.

"Let's get some things straight," said Agent Schwarz. "I am not a Muggle. I am a Squib. I was born in England and rejected into the street by my pureblood father. I came to the United States, became a citizen and went to work for the FBI. Because I am a Squib I deal with issues between wizards and Muggles."

"You will allow the Muggle youth, Dudley Dursley, to be present and to testify or you will stand accused by the International Confederation of Wizards!"

Schwarz sat down between the two American Aurors.

"I wish to question Dudley," said Amelia Bones.

"Since Agent Schwarz has theatened a new war with the United States, question him," said Fudge.

-OOOOO-

Ron led a shaky Dudley to the witness chair and Dudley sat down.

"You are Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, resident of Four Privet, Drive," little Whinging, Surey England? Is that correct?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," said Dudley. "I attend Smeltings."

"What happened the night Harry claims to have been attacked?"

"It got cold and dark very suddenly. Something I could not see attacked me and it also attacked Harry. I saw all my worst fears and forgot about good things. I could tell Harry was also under attack as he was choking. He had his wand out and made some silvery light appear and what ever was attacking us was gone. The light went out rather quickley and I was more shaken than I'd ever been."

"I kept passing out and waking up. Mrs. Figg came over and started to hit a wizard she called Mundungus Fletcher."

"Then she and Harry dragged me home. I did not want to go. I threw up all over the doormat and Mum gave me a giant jar to throw up into. Dad became very angry with Harry and they argued. Owls kept coming and that made Dad madder. One of the Owl letters yelled. After that Mum insisted that Harry stay. He was kept in his room until the wizards got him. My head began to clear after Harry was sent to his room. Dad led me upstairs and after a nights rest I could walk around on my own but I was still weak."

"Harry whispered through his door and told me to eat a chocolate bar, that I'd feel better. I went over to a store, got one, ate it and felt loads better. Later Mum told me to eat one but I told her Harry had already told me to eat it. Mum wanted to let Harry out of his room but Dad wouldn't let her."

"Did you see the Dementors?" asked Fudge.

"I did not see them but I sure felt them. It was the most horrible experience I ever had!" said Dudley.

"Of course you couldn't see them," said Fudge. "Muggles and Squibs cannot see Dementors, boy"

"Please refer to Dudley as 'Dudley' or 'Dursley'!" said Harry. "Please refer to me as 'Harry' or 'Potter'!"

"You insolent-"

"Mr. Potter is within his rights!" asserted Amelia Bones. "He and his cousin have the right to be addressed as free human beings."

"Mr. Potter may not be free after he is convicted!" snarled Fudge.

"There is only one way you will sent him to Azkaban, over my dead body!" snapped Amelia Bones.

"I was not planning to send him to Azkaban. I was planning on a couple of weeks in Ministry holding and then sending him to Diagon Alley and on to school as a non-privileged student!" said Fudge.

"What you mean is a disadvantaged status so Mr. Malfoy the prefect can harrass him!" roared Professor Dumbledore. "You changed the time of the hearing to exclude me and the Americans and perhaps to try Mr. Potter in absentia!"

"I am counsel and witness for the Defense. However you were planning to be finished and haul Mr. Potter to his death at Azkaban before I ever got here. You know what Dementors do to him. You are using my students against me and I already told you what will happen if you persist in that. I will not repeat it. State the charges!"

"The accused performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle!"

"Did you include that the Muggle has been aware of wizards all his life?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't have to do that!" hissed Fudge.

"He does by International Wizarding Law!" yelled Agent Schwarz. "It was just passed last week. Read it and weep!"

Fudge was passed a peice of parchment. He looked at it and passed it to Percy Weasley.

"Go get Arthur!" said Fudge. "This new law forbids excluding him."

"I want Mr. Percy Weasley to read back Mr. Dursley's testimony," demanded Professor Dumbledore.

The testimony was read back.

"It is inconclusive!" said Fudge. "He could not see what attacked him!"

"The symptoms match a Dementor as does the effect of the chocolate," said Professor Dumbledore. "Holding a full criminal trial over a case of Underage magic is unprecidented. He should be interviewed by Madam Bones and that should be the end of it!"

"Mr. Potter," asked Amelia Bones, "how did you become capable of the Patronus Charm. It is a NEWT level spell and you are still at the OWL level."

"Two years ago I was attacked by a Dementor on the train going to Hogwarts. Later Dementors made me pass out and fall of my broom while playing Quidditch!" said Harry.

"Professor Lupin taught me the Charm! It took many tries but my life depended on it," said Harry.

Umbridge stood up.

"Mr. Potter you associated with a werewolf," I thought only Muggle-borns did that!"

"Don't reply to that!" yelled Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter was unaware of Professor Lupin's condition."

"He found out the night Sirius Black came back," said Fudge. "Tell me where Black is and I will forgive all and see you are made a prefect."

"Don't answer that, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry remained silet.

Professor Dumbledore gave Fudge a frightening look.

The hearing was recessed for lunch.

-OOOOO-

Harry had some pumpkin juice during the recess. He was not very hungry.

"I wish to have it entered into the record that the matter of Sirius Black is not on trial here. I was younger when I agreed to putting him into Azkaban wirhout trial and I'd thought it would go to trial when the crises ended," stated Professor Dumbledore.

Percy entered it into the record.

"The American wizards had agreed to hear Black's case," said Fudge. "He escaped the day before we were going to move him to an American wizarding prison for trial."

"Can anyone in the American delegation confirm or deney this?" asked Fudge.

One of the American Aurors went to the American Office of International Magical Cooperation and came back with a legal document. It confirmed that Sirius had escaped the day before he was to be moved to a wizarding prison in the Rocky Mountain area to be put on trial."

"Why did you order him kissed by a Dementor?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"He escaped. I considered it an admission of guilt," said Fudge.

"Reguardless of how you felt International wizarding law required that Black be turned over to us," said an American Auror.

"Strike all references to Sirius Black from the trial record," ordered Fudge. "Satisfied?"

"I would be more satified if the charges were all dismissed and the Ministry executed a document saying they had no right to bring Potter to trial," said Agent Schwarz.

"Denied!" snapped Fudge.

Dudley was losing his fear and getting angry instead. His face was red.

"I wish to make a statement!" said Dudley.

"Harry Potter saved my life! I want him cleared."

"Harry could have modified your memory!" said Fudge.

"You did not detect a memory Charm or it surely would have been in Harry's letter," said Professor Dumbledore. "Fudge, a Muggle boy almost died! Surely you remember what happened when the Crouch Treaty was signed. Dudley's uncle, one of the finest Muggles I ever knew, was murdered by a sixteen year old Death Eater in a stolen Auror uniform. Vernon took it out on Harry and his life away from school has been a living nightmare. You have no right to make his life more difficult. Clear him of all charges and end this nonsense now."

"Denied! You can not prove your claim. I call for a vote!"

"No!" snapped Harry "We are not finished yet."

"I have another witness! Arabel Figg," said Professor Dumbledore. "Call her to the witness chair!"

"Squibs cannot see Dementors either!" snapped Fudge.

"Most Squibs cannot see them," said Professor Dumbledore. "Arabel can see them."

Dudley was ordered to stand down and Mrs. Figg took his place.

"Please decribe the attack," said Amelia Bones.

"On was fat the other skinny-"

"Not the boys, the Dementors!" said Fudge.

"They were clothed in filthy raged robes. They smelled rotton. They had no eyes and mouths like lampreys. They made everything cold and dark. They made me feel as if all happiness was gone."

"Later that night four of them came to number Four Privet Drive but they could not enter. They tryed for a while and then left."

"That is proposterous," said Fudge.

"No, it is old magic," said Professor Dumbledore. "They could not enter the Dursley home. All they could do was get Vernon in a worse mood and make him yell at Harry."

-OOOOO-

Court was recessed again. Dudley was free to go. So was Mrs Figg. Fudge could see he was losing and Harry was determined to totally show him up. Fudge had wanted to end the hearing but Harry said no he had other witnesses and they were all going to testify. When they were finished Harry intended to demand the letter suggested by agent Schwarz.

Lucius Malfoy became vicious during the break. He and Fudge could be heard yelling.

"Let him go to the States," said Lucius. "I want him out of my son's hair and I mean it."

"Lucius you are asking me to do things that will get us both in trouble!" said Fudge.

"He can take his Dark Lord stories to the States," said Lucius. "If he's believed so what. A lot of American wizards think the Dark Lord will come back."

"Tell me what happened in the graveyard," said Fudge. "I'll see you're never prosecuted."

"I was not in the graveyard!" asserted Lucius.

"Potter was attacked by dark wizards," said Fudge. "I think they were hotheads off of Knockturn Alley. After he escaped Muggle police came onto the scene. Most of them were Obliviated. Something happened there. I want to know what it was. One of the wizards matches your description."

"My price is you hand Potter over to the Dementors and have him kissed," said Lucius.

"Why, he's not a madman like Crouch Junior!" said Fudge. "Potter annoys me but you are asking me to do cold-blooded murder. Potter has not done anything that warrants being kissed by a Dementor. He's a victim of that madman Barty Crouch Junior."

"He's just a filthy half-blood with a Mudblood mother!" said Lucius.

"Yes, I favor pure-bloods but half-blood and Muggle-borns have a right to exist too as do Muggles and Squibs," said Fudge.

"You've listened to too many words spoken by Dumbledore," said Lucius.

"This discussion is over!" said Fudge.

In a short time the recess was over and Harry was back in Court.

-OOOOO-

"I wish to have Vernon Dursley called to the witness chair," said Amelia Bones.

Vernon took the chair.

"Mr. Dursley you are the Uncle of Harry Potter by marriage. How did you feel when he was found on the doorstep?"

"I wanted you freaks to take him back to his own kind!" said Vernon.

The gavel banged. "We are not freaks!" snapped Fudge.

"How did you feel when a fake Auror murdered John Dursley?"

"I wanted my kind to declare war on your kind. I wanted revenge. I grabbed Harry and threw him out onto my snow covered lawn. I was sent to jail for it," said Vernon.

"You were released early. According to our record you agreed to treat Harry as your own son. Did you live up to your agreement?" asked Amelia.

"No, I considered it to have been signed under duress," said Vernon.

"I will assert your treatment of Harry was unjustified, duress or no duress," said Amelia. "What happened to your brother was done by a criminal of our kind."

"There was a lot of that going on," said Vernon. "Mr. Crouch could not keep up with it."

"Mr. Crouch was murdered by his own son last year at Hogwarts. The son was impersonating a respected retired Auror, Alastor Moody who was helping to keep you and your family alive," said Amelia.

"What did you do to him for it?" asked Vernon.

"He is no more," said Fudge.

"On the night of the alleged attack Harry had to help Dudley into the house. Tell us what happened from your perspective," said Amelia.

"Harry dragged Dudley in saying the had been attacked by Dementoids that guard the prison for your kind. I thought he was on the run from your law," said Vernon.

"They are called Dementors Mr. Dursley," said Amelia.

Slowly an Dementor settled over Vernon and he became confrontaional.

Harry yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and a silver stage drove it away.

"Who did that!" yelled Harry.

Umbridge had a guilty look on her face. Vernon fainted.

Harry's face turned purple with rage.

"Use your bracelets and keep them out or I'll do it for you!" yelled Harry. "Get my Uncle some chocolate!"

Agent Schwarz walked up to Vernon and gave him a chocolate bar, saying, "Eat this and you'll feel better!"

Vernon ate the bar and his head cleared quickly.

"Harry what kind of hocus pocus did they do to me?" asked Vernon.

"You just had and up close and personal experience with a Dementor!" said Harry. "I used the same magic that I used the night Dudley was attacked and if it comes back I'll do it again and again!"

Fudge continued hearing until the next day.

Harry left the courtroom trembling with rage.

He helped Uncle Vernon into his car and told Aunt Petunia to drive him home and feed him all the chocolate he would eat. Then joined the Weasleys and returned to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

-OOOOO-


	7. Harry's Trial, Second Day

Harry's Trial, Second Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling

-OOOOO-

Harry went back to Twelve Grimmauld Place irritated. Why had Undersecretary Umbridge set a Dementor on Uncle Vernon? Was she trying to appease Harry or scare Uncle Vernon. She couldn't hide what she was doing. Like many pure-bloods she did not understand the art of reading the expression on a face or even realize she had given away that she had set the Dementor on Vernon. A lot of pure-bloods, most of them, did not know how to read a face or even what an expression could tell. In the wizarding world Legilimacy took care of that even for a poor legilimens.

Harry had a poor appetite and was irritable. He had thought his trial would be over in a day. He was angry with Fudge and displeased with Professor Dumbledore. Hermione told him he needed to eat for his strength. He nibbled on his food. Sirius had some luck getting him to eat. He concluded that the Dementor stunt had rocked him more than he thought. Umbridge was not going to break him down. He knew she was an enemy.

-OOOOO-

At Four Privet Drive Vernon was worried. Why had Umbridge set a Dementor on him. Harry had been helpful and kind as well as very fierce over the incident. The chocolate tasted good and made him feel better. Harry would protect him through the rest of his testimony and protect Petunia through hers.

Harry had also read Umbridges face. He had questions for Harry but no telephone to him. He started to wish he had an owl. Then he remembered Mr. Granger. He went up to Harry's room. He easily found Hermione's phone number. He dialed and Mr. Granger answered.

"I'm Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's uncle. He's on trial by his kind," said Vernon.

"We have to be very careful about discussing Hermione's kind over the telephone. Let me come over. I know where you live. We'll talk freely there," said Mr. Granger.

"If you have an owl or Hermione's owl is with you bring it," said Vernon.

"I will bring an owl and be there in about one half an hour."

"Bring Hermione, if she is there. I'm told she's very bright," said Vernon.

"She is off with her kind but I have the owl. We can communicate," said Mr. Granger.

-OOOOO-

In about a half an hour Mr. Granger came over with a brown owl in a cage. He knocked on the door and Vernon let him in.

"Harry's owl is a beautiful owl, not native to Great Britain," said Mr. Granger. "I got this on Diagon alley Hermione's second year. It's smaller they Harry's and quieter."

"Hermione helped me become a familiar with it and it will take a letter anywhere I send it. Beside using it for Hermione I've used it for Minister Fudge and a few other wizards I know."

"Your kind?" said Vernon.

"I'm a Muggle just like you. So is my wife. Hermione is Muggle-born like Harry's mother and like her very sharp. We can't see where Harry is but this owl can. It is hidden by magic. You must be a wizard to see it and know a password."

"You mean Harry could hide from us and his own kind?" asked Vernon.

"Yes, it's called the Fidelius Charm. Only a wizard who knows the password can go to such a place. To everyone else, wizard or Muggle it isn't there," said Mr. Granger.

"Harry's parent's home was under it and Peter Pettigrew told You-Know-Who the password. You-Know-Who walked right in and killed Lily and James. He tried to kill Harry but Lily had done something so he couldn't. You don't know this?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I know some of it but who is this creep called Peter Pettigrew?" asked Vernon.

"A Death Eater!" said Mr. Granger.

"He can take the form of a rat and was a pet rat with the Weasleys for twelve years. The rat, called Scabbers, was a pet of the various Weasley boys and was discovered during Hermione's third year. The two wizards who discovered him were going to kill him. He committed the crimes Sirius Black was in Azkaban for."

"Sirius was on the television two years ago," said Vernon.

"Sirius is innocent. He never even got a trial," said Mr. Granger. "Fudge came to our home and asked for Hermione. He wanted to know where Sirius was. Hermione got upset and I asked him to leave. I've told Hermione a number of times that if that Magical world gets to be too much to walk away from it. She always will have a home with us."

"You are having a problem with wizards and I'm sure Hermione or I can help."

"I was testifying at Harry trial," said Vernon. "I didn't feel good and then I passed out. Harry was livid. He conjured a silver stag and it drove the creature away. An American FBI man gave me a chocolate bar. I felt much better. Fudge continued the trial over until tomorrow. There was a woman in a blue robe with a smug look on her face. She looks like a toad. She did it to me."

"Sounds like Undersecretary Delores Jane Umbridge," said Mr. Granger. "She was with Fudge when he came to our home. She kept threatening Hermione. She's far worse than Fudge. If it hadn't been for her I might have been able to work it out with Fudge."

"Shall we use the owl?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yes, I have some words for Fudge," said Vernon. "Will the owl take paper with ball pen?"

"I do it all the time with Hermione," said Mr. Granger. "Write who the message is to and the message."

"Minister Fudge," wrote Vernon. "Your Undersecretary set a Dementoid on me and made me pass out. Harry had to help me to my car. If this happens again I will ask the Prime Minister to excuse myself and Petunia from testifying. I will be asking Harry if there are any Dementoids in the courtroom and he'd better be able to say 'no'. Vernon Dursley."

The owl came back in fifteen minutes with a reply,

"Vernon Dursley,

I do not know why that Dementor attacked you. We keep a few on hand for big time criminals such as Death Eaters. I assure you Voldemort is dead but he was not the only dark wizard. Harry was attacked by dark wizards and thinks it was Voldemort. It was some hot heads who wanted Harry to think Voldemort was back. Unfortunately the he and Dumbledore have pushed the panic button. Death Eaters are mobilizing and other wizards are panicking. I intend to punish the perpetrators of this hoax. I'll see that no Dementors are in the courtroom tomorrow. Cornelius Fudge."

"I belive Harry," said Mr. Granger. "Unfortunately Fudge does not. Hermione says she expects this to cause problems at school. I told her to get herself out if it gets out of hand and we'll get her into a school of magic in the United States or she can leave the magical world, her choice."

Tears came to Vernon's eyes.

"Your daughter has it better than my Dudley," he sobbed.

-OOOOO-

Hedgewig flew in and dropped an Owl to Vernon.

"Dear Uncle Vernon,

I'm sorry about what happened. I'll have my wand at the ready to make sure it does not happen again. Hermione and I believe the Dementor was set on you by Undersecretary Delores Jane Umbridge. Half of the Ministry hates her. You and Aunt Petunia can testify without fear. Harry."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Mr. Granger.

-OOOOO-

Mr. Granger took his owl and went home.

Vernon was still weakened when he came to the courtroom the next morning. Harry led him to the witness chair.

"A few more questions and you'll be done," said Amelia. "Describe your experience yesterday."

"I did not feel good and then I passed out. When I woke up Harry had conjured a silver stag. Agent Schwarz had me eat a chocolate bar. I felt better. Harry helped me to my car and Petunia drove me home. I still have not completely recovered."

"A Dementor can be ordered to do what happened to you through a Dementor control bracelet," said Amelia. I have one, Minister Fudge has one and Undersecretary Umbridge has one as do other top Ministry officials. I want Undersecretary Umbridge to remove hers until this trial is over."

"So ordered!" said Fudge. "Delores hand your Dementor control bracelet over to me."

Umbridge resentfully handed her bracelet over and returned to her seat.

"I want Tonks to check in on Vernon until we are sure he is okay. She's friendly and her dad's a Muggle-born," said Amelia.

"So ordered!" said Fudge. "Also, I want her to continue to follow Dudley."

"I don't want Dudley to start liking her!" said Vernon.

"She'll be professional," said Fudge.

"Vernon may stand down and I would like Petunia Dursley to take the witness chair," said Amelia.

"Vernon, you may stand down. Petunia Dursley to the witness chair!" ordered Fudge.

-OOOOO-

"Petunia, your experience with our world began long before you found Harry on your doorstep. It began with your sister, Lily, didn't it?" asked Amelia.

"When Lily and I were small we were very close. Then Lily started doing magic and Severus Snape came into the picture. He could also do magic. Lily even tried to teach me to do it but I couldn't do magic. Lily had some magical accidents at home for a little while and then started to go over to the playground and do some harmless wandless magic and the accidents stopped."

"Severus liked her and I disliked him. Sometimes they had long talks. Lily learned a lot about your world and we drifted apart."

"I tried to get Hogwarts to take me but they said I was not capable of doing the coursework. That hurt me deeply."

"You were not the first Muggle sibling to make that request and you won't be the last," said Amelia. "Every few years one sneaks onto the train and tries to come to the Castle. Almost every trip at least one Muggle sibling rides up, stays on the train and goes back. We allow that but we prefer parental permission."

"Let's move on to Lily marrying James," said Amelia.

"Lily rejected Severus Snape and married James," said Petunia. "He was in improvement over Severus but I thought he had a streak of mean and weirdness. Lily seemed to settle that down and I was jealous."

"A short time after I had Dudley Lily had Harry. Fifteen months later Harry showed up on my doorstep. I was grieved for the loss of my sister and confused by having to take Harry."

"Vernon resented it more than I did. I was indifferent to Harry but Vernon hit him more especially after his brother John was murdered by the fake Auror."

"Vernon fought Harry going to Hogwarts. I knew it was futile but I just let Vernon find that out. It put less stress on our marriage."

"This summer Harry started to have loud nightmares about someone named Cedric."

"Vernon asked a little and was scared by what he was told. I had a longer talk and we both ended up crying. I hope Harry is wrong but I'm afraid it's just wishful thinking."

"He is not back!" snapped Fudge. Fudge was visibly trembling with rage.

"Minister I hope you're right for all our sakes. Regardless of what you think please stop persecuting Harry. I'm sick of hearing the nightmares!" said Petunia.

"What happened on the night of the attack?" asked Amelia.

"Harry came up to the doorstep and Mrs Figg was walking away fast. Dudley was emaciated. He threw up on the door mat. It made an awful mess. Harry led Dudley in and I gave him a very large jar to puke into."

"I knew what a Dementor was from Lily and Severus. I knew what had happened to my Dudley. Vernon and Harry yelled and the Owls didn't stop and then one from Professor Dumbledore yelled at me. Harry called it a Howler."

"Vernon insisted on confining Harry to his room. Please stop trying to tear us apart!"

"I think I have what I need," said Amelia. "Unless the Minister has a question I believe Petunia may stand down."

"I don't want to get into an argument with the Mr. or Mrs. Dursley," said Minister Fudge. "Stand down, Petunia."

"Stop persecuting Harry!" demanded Petunia.

Umbridge stood.

"Mrs. Dursley, Harry has been naughty. He should be punished just like any other wizard!" said Umbridge.

Umbridge had just said the worst thing she could.

"You set a Dementor on my husband yesterday and I believe you set Dementors on Harry and Dudley a couple of weeks ago! My husband has a gun with a very good _Avada Kadavra _on it. Don't make it necessary for him to turn it onto you unless you want a war between the wizards and the Muggles!" yelled Petunia.

"Where did you learn about Unforgivables," demanded Umbridge.

"Lily's books. She let me read them and I know a lot about your dirty world from them!" yelled Petunia.

"Delores, Mrs Dursley you are both out of order!" yelled Fudge. "Calm yourselves. Strike the dialog between Delores and Mrs. Dursley. We'll take a recess."

-OOOOO-

Harry was angry with Fudge and displeased with Professor Dumbledore. He was determined to drag the trial out and rub Fudge's face in it.

"I think we have enough information to take a vote on this trial and make and end of it!" said Fudge.

"I still have defense witnesses and we will hear them all by wizarding law," said Harry. "I intend to prove my claim of innocence beyond a reasonable doubt. If I am not allowed to do so I will force it to the International Confederation of Wizards.''

"Call your next witness, " said Fudge.

"I call Mafalda Hopkirk, from the Misuse of Magic Office said Harry."

"Mrs. Hopkirk, I show you an Owl that bears your signature. It says I was expelled from Hogwarts. Did you write it?"

"I wrote it under duress-"

Umbridge broke in. "I only told your to do your job!"

"Madam Undersecretary you are out of order," said Harry.

"Did Undersecretary Umbridge order you to write it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and she threatened me with her Dementor bracelet. I said I quit and she said I'd write the letter first or a Dementor would be called to take me to Azkaban at once. I cried, I wrote it and sent it on an owl to Harry Potter," said Mafalda.

Then what happened?" asked Harry.

"I went home and told my Husband. He was very angry. We came back to the Ministry and she was threatening Tonks with the bracelet."

"Minister Fudge came in and so did Professor Dumbledore and there was a terrible argument."

"Because I had quit my job under duress, my husband demanded that I be restored to it which Minister Fudge did and asked me to send an new Owl to Harry on a swift owl," said Mafalda.

"That is this Owl, that I was suspended and could keep my wand?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Mafalda.

Umbridge stated to stand again.

"Delores no!" yelled Fudge.

Umbridge sat down.

Harry next called Mr. Hopkirk. Umbridge demanded he be declared a hostile witness. Her demand was denied.

"Your version please, Mr Hopkirk, said Harry.

"Mafalda came home crying and told me how Delores had threatened her and she had quit because of her. I was furious and determined to get her job back. We Apparated to the Ministry Entrance, went in and found Professor Dumbledore, Umbridge and Tonks all quarreling. Arthur Weasley was there and was silent but his face was as red as his hair."

"Did you take something from Undersecretary Umbridge?" asked Harry.

"I tore her Dementor control bracelet off and I'm not giving it back!" said Hopkirk.

"I've studied this," said Harry. "A Dementor control bracelet is like a wand. Priori Incantatem will regurgitate the commands given to Dementors on it. I think we should check the one you took and see what orders it gave to Dementors."

"NO!" screamed Umbridge.

"Mr. Hopkirk will present the bracelet tomorrow and it shall be so examined. We will adjourn for the day," said Fudge.


	8. The Missing Bracelet

The Missing Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling

-OOOOO-

Lucius Malfoy had a number of House Elves besides Dobby. He had one particularly cunning Elf he called Slither. Slither was assigned to do the Malfoy dirty work.

Umbridge was due to go to Hogwarts and push out Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. The plan was to get rid of Dumbledore and then hound Harry until he left.

Lucius was quite sure the bracelet would show it had been used to order the Dementor attack on Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley.

Slither got his assignment and went to the Hopkirk home when they were asleep and stole the bracelet. He brought it to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius tested it and it had called Dementors to attack Harry and Dudley and been overpowered by a Patronus Charm. Lucius locked it up for purposes of blackmail.

Delores would go to Hogwarts but she would have to obey anything Lucius wanted or be exposed.

-OOOOO-

The Hopkirks were frantic when they woke up. They had to go to court without the bracelet.

"We don't know what happened to it!" said Mr. Hopkirk. "It was put away when we went to bed but now its missing."

Both Harry and Fudge were unhappy about it but it seemed it had been taken away by magic. Fudge adjourned the trial for the day and had Aurors search the Hopkirk home. They ran some tests. An unknown House Elf had been there during the night.

The next day the trial resumed and an Auror testified.

"Where you able to find the missing bracelet?" asked Fudge.

"No, but we ran some magical tests. House Elves leave a trace that lasts for three days and can be detected by a special spell we all learn. It was a fresh trace, a House Elf had been in the Hopkirk home the previous night. It is obvious why it was there, to steal the bracelet."

"Your witness, Amelia," said Fudge.

"Can you identify the House Elf?" asked Amelia.

"We can only tell it was present," was the answer.

"Delores will present her Elf for examination this afternoon. We will adjourn until then," said Fudge.

-OOOOO-

That afternoon Umbridge brought her House Elf. It was examined magically against the trace.

"It was not the Umbridge Elf," testified the Auror.

"I will assert that Potter has a number of enemies and it could have been any one of them," said Amelia. "Does Harry have any questions?"

"No, I wish to call Nymphradora Tonks to the witness chair," said Harry.

Tonks took the chair looking nervous.

"Were you asked to go to number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey England and destroy my wand," asked Harry.

"Yes," said Tonks, "and I refused on moral grounds. Umbridge demanded I go anyway and I threw her out of Auror headquarters."

"Did she threaten you with her Dementor bracelet?" asked Harry.

"She did but as I can produce a Patronus, I can nullify the bracelet," said Tonks. "I told her to get out of Auror Headquarters or I would Curse her. She had totally overstepped her authority. We almost ended up dueling but there was a loud commotion in the hall. Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Hopkirk and Minister Fudge were having a very hot argument. Hopkirk was angry because of how Mafalda had been treated. Albus was angry about Harry Potter. Minister Fudge restored order and restored Mafalda to her job. A second Owl was sent to Harry Potter. It lifted the expulsion but not this trial."

"Do you have a Dementor bracelet?" asked Harry.

"No, but I know how they are made," said Tonks. "Metal is wrapped around a piece of a Dementor's robe and fashioned into a bracelet. The robe fragment is the magical core. However it is much weaker than a wand. A Patronus always overrides it. It is intended to interact with a Dementor and give it all sorts of commands."

"Who in the DMLE has this bracelet?" asked Harry.

"Only the Head Auror and the Head of the DMLE," said Tonks.

"Is there anything else about these bracelets?" asked Harry.

"At Azkaban there is a second kind," said Tonks. "It is flourescent yellow-orange plastic wrapped around a very small Dementor's robe fragment. Guests and Aurors are issued these when they come to Azkaban and they are collected when they leave. This bracelet is very weak but Dementors perceive it as a Ministry Official and leave the guest or Auror alone."

Harry faced Fudge. "Why Minister, did you not have this second type of bracelet issued to all Hogwarts students and law-abiding Hogsmeade residents."

"I'm not going to answer that!" snapped Fudge.

The courtroom grew rowdy. Many people were shaking their fists at Fudge.

"I had to move my son to Durmstrang to get him away from the Dementors!" yelled an angry wizard.

"I had to sent my children to the United States," shrieked an angry witch.

"My son was emaciated in the Hospital wing. I was afraid he was going to die," yelled a wizard. "I had to take him out of Hogwarts and home school him! They said he'd angered the Dementors and he had been warned they were vicious creatures that he had been foolish!"

"Who talked to you?" asked Harry.

"Professor Snape, his head of house."

"ORDER !" yelled Fudge and pounded his gavel. "ORDER! ORDER!"

It took a half an hour to restore order.

"Potter you can see you are not the only one with problems," said Fudge. "Are you finished with Nymphradora?"

"I am," said Harry.

"Let us take a vote and end this!" demanded Fudge.

"You should have thought of that before you caused this ridiculous trial," said Harry. "You dragged me here off the street. We'll end it on my terms when I feel I'm completely exhonerated and not a second sooner."

"He's within his rights," said Amelia.

"I am not trying to cause a ruckus here," said Harry. "I did not know so many people had serious Dementor issues from two years ago."

"Do you want me to answer your question?" asked Fudge.

"By not answering it you answered it!" said Harry.

"We had to cast the guest bracelets with Muggle plastic from a Muggle factory," said Fudge. "I found a discreet Muggle to help us cast them. He could not have been as discreet with a bracelet for all of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Court is adjourned for the day."

Everyone went home for the day.

-OOOOO-

"Harry maybe you should let this end," said Hermione.

"Fudge should have thought about that before and reinstated me without the trial. He's going to pay, especially now that I know more people got hurt," said Harry. "If the House Elf had not been sent I probably would have been exhonerated the other day."

"Really Harry it's getting ridiculous," said Sirius "Let it end."

"In this case Sirius, I have to tell you no," said Harry.

An Owl came from Professor Dumbledore,

"Dear Harry,

Almost the entire Wizenagomot is in your favor. Let Minister Fudge take the vote and get ready for school.

Professor Dumbledore."

Harry wrote and angry reply,

"Dear Professor Dumbledore.

You have refused to talk to me so we aren't talking. Making Ron and Hermione swear not to correspond with me is something you will never do again unless you want me to walk away from Great Britain and leave it to you and Lord Voldemort. The trial will end on my terms and my terms only. Don't you realize Fudge will just come up with some new allegation unless I really rub his face in this. That is what is going to happen. Harry Potter."

Harry sent his reply.

"He's angry Ron, and he's in the driver's seat. Leave it alone," said Hermione.

"What's the driver's seat?" asked Ron.

"It's a Muggle thing. Basically Harry is the one in control of the trial. International Wizarding Law backs him. He is going to drag the trial out as long as he can and shed a very unfavorable light on Minister Fudge."

-OOOOO-

Lucius ran into Vernon. Vernon felt he would be better off to show Harry a favor and he could better protect Dudley.

"Lucius Malfoy, you sent you House Elf to the Hopkirk home to steal that bracelet. Give it to me and I'll say I found it in the garbage," said Vernon.

"I don't know what ever you are talking about Muggle!" asserted Lucius.

"You know my son was hurt by the Dementors," said Vernon. "We want to make sure it does not happen again. If it was that toad faced woman she'll be taken out and punished. My Dudley will not be attacked again."

Lucius Hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Vernon, I don't know anything about that mess with the bracelet. Let's not fight. I don't want to waste time in that stupid courtroom again."

"You were losing but Harry broke up the fight. However rather than fighting let's find that stupid bracelet. Put the bracelet in this and leave it at Grunnings It will be delivered to me. I will handle it discretely."

Vernon handed Lucius a large heavy envelope addressed to him at Grunnings.

"It you were on of us, you'd be a Slytherin. It's a compliment." said Lucius.

Lucius walked away with the envelope. The wheels were turning. If he dumped off the bracelet Umbridge would be blamed. He would be in the clear. If he didn't Aurors would search Malfoy Manor until doomsday or until they found the bracelet. Should he get rid of it? It couldn't be found at Malfoy Manor. That would be an Azkaban sentence. Lucius had friends. He also had enemies and Harry Potter was by no means the only one of them. He took the envelope home.

-OOOOO-

The owl dropped off Harry's reply in professor Dumbledore office. Professor Snape was there. He managed to get a look at it.

"That insolent, ungrateful, arrogant boy. It's time I took charge of him," said Snape.

"I did everything he says I did. Severus. I will deal with Harry after he calms down," said Dumbledore. "You will leave it alone. Another thing, see that Malfoy does not take advantage of his prefect status. If he does I will lift his prefect badge."

"I can see you followed my recommendation not to make Potter a prefect but with Weasley and Granger both prefects it's the same as if Potter were prefect. Why not remove Weasley and appoint someone like Finnegan," said Snape.

"Minerva and I have chosen the prefects we have chosen. I'm not happy with your choice of Malfoy. It puts Potter at a disadvantage," said Dumbledore.

"Weasley did not earn a prefect appointment. arguments can be made for Granger, It's Weasley I don't want," said Snape.

"Arguments can be made for Potter. I know someone set the Dementors on him. I do not blame him for dragging out the trial and rubbing Fudge's face in it. Fudge will not try that again."

-OOOOO-

When Vernon went to work he had a surprize. Lucius had dropped off the Dementor control bracelet. Vernon quickly informed the secretary he would be out for the day. He drove to the Granger home. Ron and Hermione were getting into the car.

"Are you two going to court? If you are, I found something in the trash!" said Vernon. "I believe it was missing the other day."

"That's Harry's Uncle. He knows about us," said Ron.

"I think it is the bracelet the big fuss was made over," said Vernon.

He handed it to Hermione. She opened the envelope and looked inside.

"That's it. It has a tiny Ministry logo on it. You'll need to park here and come with us!" said Hermione.

-OOOOO-

Ron sent a messenger Patronus to the courtroom.

"The missing bracelet has been found. We are on our way to the Ministry. Ronald Weasley."

Umbridge got a horrified look and the Muggle-borns and half-bloods stared at her.

Harry was questioning an officer from Little Hangleton. He had not been Obliviated because he was from a partly magical family.

"Continue, Mr. Potter let's get this over!" said Fudge.

"I kept hearing in my mind, 'Let the Police come' and it was coming from the graveyard. When we got there were wizards in robes and they had been up to something. One was real wierd and bald. His face was deformed. He was screaming. He pulled himself together and yelled 'Disapparate!' There were popping noises and they all disappeared."

"I was thinking that real hard and it seems I performed Legilimacy. I sent a thought to you," said Harry.

"My wizard boy does it sometimes. I thought he might even be in trouble," said the officer.

"Did you examine the sight?"

"Yes, there was blood all over Tom Riddle Sr.'s headstone. The lab confirmed it was yours. Some blood on the ground matched Petter Pettigrew's finger. A couple of spots matched Cedric Diggory."

"We know from this officer I was in the graveyard that night!" said Harry. "I saw Peter Pettigrew point his wand at Cedric Diggory and pronounce the incantation, '_AVADA KADAVRA!_' Cedric Diggory died from the killing curse and not from having his skull smashed. That was done after he died to conceal the true horrible nature of his Death!"

The courtroom again became disorderly.

"ORDER! ORDER!" yelled Fudge.

"_Sonorus!_" chanted Harry pointing his wand at his head. "You are not helping anything with this disturbance!"

The courtroom came to order.

"I am finished with this officer," said Harry.

-OOOOO-

Ron and Hermione came into the courtroom with Vernon.

"I found this is the trash at Grunnings where I work. It had Ministry logo on it so I took it to Hermione," said Vernon and he dumped it onto Fudge's desk.

"It is a Dementor control bracelet," said Fudge.

Amelia walked down to Fudge's desk.

"Allow me!" she said. "_Priori Incanto!_"

A tiny image of two Dementors chasing and attacking Harry and Dudley appeared. Then Harry's Patronus drove them off. This was followed by images of Dementors tormenting Sirius Black.

"I wonder who took so much delight in tormenting Sirius Black. That's prisoner mistreatment by any standard even at Azkaban." said Madam Bones.

"Minister, the defence rests!" said Harry.

"Those in favor of Conviction!" said Amelia.

No one raised their hand.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges."

Every hand went up but Umbridge's

"Everyone had voted to acquit with one abstention," said Percy.

"Cleared of all charges!" said Fudge.

He struck his gavel on his desk and the trial was over.

Harry and his friends retired to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Mr. Granger took Vernon back to his home. Vernon got into his car and drove home.

-OOOOO-

Back in Malfoy Manor Lucius and Narcissa talked.

"It was the wisest thing to do, Lucius."

"I lost my strangle hold on Umbridge," said Lucius.

"You also made sure Draco had a father. Had that been found here you would have joined Bellatrix in Azkaban. We had our fights, our good times and bad and I have my husband and son," said Narcissa.

"Umbridge has successfully contended in a hearing in Fudge's office that the bracelet could have been used by any one. She will not go to trial," said Lucius.

"Better a live Hippogriff than a dead dragon," said Narcissa. "After all a hippogriff is expensive. I'm surprized they didn't just make Hagrid sell Buckbeak to a foreign wizard and give Draco the money."

"You alway think about Money," said Lucius.

"I am a Black and no Black is a pauper," said Narcissa.

-OOOOO-

In the American office at International Magical Cooperation Agent Schwarz and the American Aurors talked.

"That toad woman had a guilty look on her face Occlumacy does not hide that. She'll cause trouble here. Her mother was a real sweetheart," said Agent Schwarz.

"She went to the United States on a supposed goodwill mission. At the time the United States used Dementors in their wizarding prison. She used her Dementor control bracelet to order attacks on teenaged Muggle children for anyone who would pay the price. The Muggle President said unless we got rid of the Dementors he would expose our world. We moved them to an unplotable island and they are still there."

"It was good riddance," said the Auror. "Great Britain should dump their Dementors on that island. Two years ago they were at Hogwarts and some of the kids got hurt. My brother had to come home and go to school in the United States because of them. Potter thought he was alone on that. He found out otherwise."

"Potter's a good human being and a good wizard," said the first Auror. "He's smart. He handled some of his own defense. As for Fudge, in my book he's garbage."

Agent Schwarz and the other Auror nodded in agreement.

-OOOOO-


	9. The Aftermath of Harry's Trial

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling

-OOOOO-

Fudge and Umbridge had both been embarrassed by the trial and they both admitted to each other it was a mistake to cause it.

The Dementor Control bracelet was returned to Mr. Hopkirk. Like a wand he had won it. Fudge figured he'd just keep it as a trophy and wouldn't know how to use it.

Fudge decided to gain as much of his political clout as possible by sending Umbridge to make changes at Hogwarts and being very public about his action.

It was decided to wait until the last-minute to tell Dumbledore. The appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, a wizard who had faced a lot of hard luck was paid handsomely to walk out on his position on August thirty-first so Fudge could send Umbridge to Hogwarts. The wizard was paid thirty years salary. He did not question any motives but sent Professor Dumbledore an Owl on the evening of August thirty-first that he was not coming to Hogwarts due to a family emergency. He made himself scarce, moving to a remote part of the country.

-OOOOO-

Harry had an uneventful train ride to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had prefect meetings and duties and Harry ended up spending his time with Ginny which he ended up liking.

When they got off the train there were some fireworks.

"I hear there's a cell at Azkaban with your name on it!" taunted Draco.

Harry went after Draco but Ron restrained him.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Harry.

"It's only Malfoy, it's to be expected," said Ron.

As they boarded the carriages Harry noticed grotesque creatures attached to the carriages. They resembled horses. Ron and Hermione said the saw nothing. This began to scare Harry.

"Your not going mad. I can see them too," said the soft voice of a pretty girl with very light blood hair. Her name was Luna Lovegood and her nickname was 'Loony Luna'.

Her voice was soothing. Harry climbed on board and rode up to the Castle. Luna turned out to be in Harry's year but had been sorted to Ravenclaw House. Harry had gone through four years at Hogwarts and not noticed her. Most of the classes had been with Slytherin so Harry knew only an very few Ravenclaw students.

-OOOOO-

At the first Harry got another shock. Delores Umbridge was installed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was clear the Ministry intended to interfere at Hogwarts.

In Gryffindor tower many of Harry's friends had turned against him. Seamus Finnigan was on the borderline of attacking Harry. Ron stepped in with his prefect badge. He handed Seamus a detention slip.

"Right now, with Mr. Filch!" said Ron. "Leave that Daily Prophet here. You will be working in Mr. Filches office, and you are not to discuss politics or Harry. If you do you will get another detention with Professor Snape. Go now! The slip will introduce you."

"Now who else has a problem with Harry?"

No one said anything but it was obvious several had a problem.

"Anyone else who does what Finnigan just did will serve the same detention!" said Ron.

Ron then went upstairs and spoke with Harry. "Finnigan was out-of-order and he's on his way to serve a detention with Mr. Filch from me. He has a slip to introduce him. I know you're hurt about not making prefect and I'm astonished. I'd give up my badge for you but it does not work that way. Hermione and I will always back you. I understand if you don't want to talk now."

Harry was somewhat relieved but remained silent.

Downstairs a girl was having a problem about Harry and getting a detention from Hermione. She ended up with double detention for calling Hermione a Mudblood. She was sent to Professor Snape to help him prepare his potions classroom.

Professor Snape sided with the girl. He took her back to Gryffindor tower.

"Granger I don't know what you're playing at but I refuse to assign her any task. She's the best potions student at Gryffindor!"

"Let me go back with you," sobbed the girl. "Weasley and Granger hate me. Maybe they'll cool off."

"I don't hate you!" said Hermione, "but I don't like what you have done. Yes I also did it to cool down. You must not call a Muggle-born a 'Mudblood'! You don't know how that hurts."

"You must not use that word. Yes, I did use it in school. I ended up regretting it," said Professor Snape.

"All right, Professor McGonagall needs some filing. I'll make you a new slip. You like her. It won't be so bad," said Hermione.

The girl accepted the slip and went to Professor McGonagall's office.

After everyone had gone to bed there were a number of Daily Prophets laying arround with derogatory articles about Harry. Ron and Hermione put them into the fireplace.

-OOOOO-

At breakfast the word was out that Hermione and Ron would hand out a detention for bad mouthing Harry.

They settled into their classes. Umbridge handed out her own books for free. She was not going to teach any defensive magic.

"If you want to learn that, after you are finished here you may apply to be a Auror and it will be taught in training," said Umbridge.

"I saw Cedric Diggory murdered with the Killing Curse by a dark wizard named Petter Pettigrew," protested Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew was murdered by Sirius Black!" screamed Umbridge.

"I know _Avada Kadavra_ is the incantation for the Killing Curse," said Harry. "I saw and heard Peter Pettigrew perform the Killing Curse. I saw the effect as Cedric Diggory fell dead. I brought back his body. The head was kicked in later but a Muggle autopsy showed the blow was delivered sometime after Cedric Diggory died."

"Sirius Black is innocent! He killed no one and he did not betray my parents. Peter Pettigrew sold my parents out to Lord Voldemort. The he cut off his finger and blew up a gas pipe. It killed twelve innocent Muggles. He is an unregistered Animagus. The dirty coward transformed to a rat and ran down the sewer. He has no conscience any more than Lord Voldemort. Both are very much alive!"

"Pettigrew and an a certain dark wizard are Dead. No spell reawaken the dead." snapped Umbridge.

"You ministry people won't face the truth. Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort are **not** the only dark wizards. Knockturn Alley is full of dark wizards. It's a disgrace that the Ministry does not close it down! Those dark wizards have no conscience. They could attack any time. You and Fudge want us all defenseless so we can be killed off and Fudge can live in his lies!" yelled Harry.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" yelled Umbridge.

Harry drew his wand.

"Potter!" yelled Dumbledore, "come with me!"

"I will handle him. It's my classroom. He can leave if he wants but he'll do detention with me tonight at seven pm," said Umbridge.

Harry pulled a document from the American wizards.

"Read it and weep!" said Harry as he threw it down on Umbridge's desk.

"American Civil Rights, a concoction of filthy American Muggles. It means nothing here."

"Agent Schwarz, United State FBI," yelled a man in a Muggle suit. The two American Aurors were with him.

"This wizard has been declared an Abused Underage wizard by the Wizarding United States of America. We are taking him away." Umbridge drew her wand and agent Schwarz drew his gun.

"Expelliarmus!" chanted Umbridge. The gun went flying. It also fired and wounded Umbridge.

"You magical idiot. Expelliarmus is for wands not guns!" yelled Agent Schwarz. "You use Immobulus and take the gun away! You shot yourself!"

"We discussed that my first day in Auror training," said an American Auror. "That's something you should teach this class."

"Get out Yankees!" screamed Umbridge.

Umbridge was not seriously wounded. She made an awful fuss and demanded Minister Fudge. Madam Pomphrey came in. "It's nothing serious. I can get the Bullet out and she'll be alright. Why are you carrying a Muggle gun?"

"I am a Squib and a United States FBI agent," said Agent Schwarz. "It is customary for us to carry guns. I'd rather have a wand but it won't work for me."

Umbridge was taken to the hospital wing. The class was dismissed. Professor Dumbledore took Harry to his office. The Americans forced him allow them in. All sat down.

"Harry that was unwise. surely you know what she is," said Dumbledore.

"First you made Ron and Hermione swear not to correspond with me," said Harry. "Then a Dementor control bracelet was used to send Dementors after me and my Muggle cousin, Dudley. If ever you tell a friend not to correspond with me again I will leave Great Britain for keeps and you can fight it out alone with Lord Voldemort! This is your copy. The United States has declared me and Abused Underage wizard under the Abused Underage wizard treaty of 1985. I can go there any time I want. I did it to protect my self from the trial in case it went against me. Now I may have to use it just to get outside the Boar Gate."

"Having yourself declared an Abused Underage wizard was Slytherin clever. I should have thought of it myself. You're more able to look out for yourself than you know," said Dumbledore.

"You have ignored me and I don't like that!" said Harry.

"I had my reasons and you will understand in time," said Dumbledore.

"Why did you allow that awful toad woman to come here?" asked Agent Schwarz.

"I don't want her here. Cornelius forced her on this school!" said Dumbledore.

"We are going to teach young Potter how to use his Patronus to send a message. Any trouble here and he will send for us. If we have to come back we will make at least one arrest," said the second Auror.

"What I say about Umbridge does not leave this room," said Professor Dumbledore. "You would make me very happy if you arrested Umbridge. I know what her mother did in the United States. At least you are rid of Dementors."

-OOOOO-

Fudge stormed into the hospital wing.

"What's this about an American Muggle shooting my undersecretary?"

"She shot herself. A Squib FBI Agent drew and gun and she attempted to use Expelliarmus to take it away. She disarmed him but the gun went off!" snapped Madam Pomphrey.

"I will not tolerate disloyalty to me and being disloyal will result in arrest and trial!" threatened Fudge.

"Go ahead call a Dementor and let it kiss me then!" said Madam Pomphrey.

Agent Schwarz and the American Aurors walked in.

"Are you threatening your citizens?" asked Agent Schwarz. "We'll have you before the International Confederation of Wizards. Withdraw your threat and you, Pomphrey, knock off the suicide threat."

-OOOOO-

That evening Agent Schwarz was a hero to most of Hogwarts. Umbridge retired to her quarters. She was determined to punish Harry. Fudge had given her a job to evaluate Hogwarts.

He had lost a lot of popularity with many wizards over the Harry Potter trial. Harry had rubbed his face in it. Now he was going to get even with Harry and rid of Dumbledore. Umbridge was to discredit Dumbledore and give Fudge at least a cause to remove him if not arrest him.

Then Harry was to be hounded until he ran away and be declared a coward.

Fudges had just gotten back to the Ministry of Magic.

There was a loud knock on his door just as he was preparing to go home for the night. It was Amelia Bones.

"Under International Wizarding Law you are served this notice. Read it carefully."

Amelia left. It was from the Wizarding United States of America. Harry Potter had been declared and Abused Underage wizard and had asylum in the United States any time he wished to use it for the rest of his life.

Fudge went down to his personal Ministry car and drove home. He decided to give Umbridge some more power. Then he was going on holiday.

-OOOOO-

Fudge appointed Umbridge High Inquisitor, a title that angered and frightened many.

"Those that used to hunt us were often called Inquisitors. They captured very few wizarding people and the wizards and witches they caught escaped, usually by magic," said Finnegan. "Me Mum is from an Irish magical clan. They were not too happy she married a Muggle and she was disowned a while. When they found out she had a son they decided to welcome her back and I belong to the clan. It was a shock to me Dad but they made him and honorary clan member."

"Irish magical clans are semiautonomous and the Irish branch of the Ministry of Magic recognizes this," said Hermione. "Each clan has its own opinion of You-Know-Who. Finnigan's clan sides with Fudge. Others side with Dumbledore. Some are undecided."

"They are not going to like what Fudge has done," said Finnigan. "It scares me and now me Mum and I don't know what to think. I want to find out what the clan leader has to say."

"Almost every Muggle the Inquisitors laid their hands on died," said Hermione. "By law they had to prove their cases but they reasoned whoever they accused was guilty. It was horrible. The Secrecy Statute and a few well-placed wizards ended the horror. The Salem witch trial court was dissolved by a wizard."

-OOOOO-

"How would Fudge dare give Umbridge such a title. He's going to lose supporters," said Finnigan.

"Power is something you take. It's never given to you," said Umbridge. "Do you have a problem with it? Answer my question or you will do lines with Mr. Potter tonight."

"Yes the name of the title is the same as those who sought to kill us!" said Finnigan.

The clan leader had Apparated to the edge of the grounds. He was just walking up to Finnigan.

"I am the leader of the Finnigan clan," said a wizard in green robes. "I wish to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm High Inquisitor, speak to me," said Umbridge."

"I do not recognise anyone who calls themselves an 'Inquisitor'. I want Professor Dumbledore!" said the clan leader.

Professor Dumbledore came walking out saying, "Can I be of service to you?"

"Albus how could you grant the title of 'Inquisitor' to anyone?" asked the distraut clan leader.

"You need to asks that question of Cornelius Fudge. You see it is he and not I who gave her that title." said Professor Dumbledore.

"A state of Fued exists between the Finnigan clan and the Minister of Magic!" shouted the clan leader. "Two clan sentries will be with Seamus as long as he wishes to stay at Hogwarts. This sentries will enforce safety for Seamus by any means necessary including the Killing Curse. Seamus come home if it gets too out of hand and we'll get you a new school of magic. I'm sorry I thought badly of you Albus. I was misinformed."

The clan leader left the grounds and Disapparated.

In a few minutes two barely Overage Irish wizards Apparated to the edge of the grounds. They followed Seamus everywhere and slept in the Gryffindor commons.

Umbridge hated them. Fudge told her he could not remove them. There was an agreement between him and the clan leader. Going against it would touch off a war with the clan.

-OOOOO-

Umbridge was secretly a very powerful Legilimens and could do Legilimacy over hundreds of miles. Because to the protection from Harry's mother reenforced by Aunt Petunia, who Harry had to spend summers with, she was unable to touch Harry. Only Voldemort could do that.

However in a short time the magical defenses at Four Privet Drive began to weaken enough for her to get through to Dudley and she used Legilimacy to give him nightmares and the Cruciatus Curse. She reached for Dudley and touched him with a nightmare.

In the nightmare state Dudley could see magical things. In his sleep he saw a Dementor just as though he were a wizard. Harry's wand was laying on the night table. He picked it up and yelled "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_". A silver boar with tusks emanated from the wand. It drove the Dementor away. Umbridge now had an excuse to punish Dudley for touching a wizard's wand. Dudley next saw Umbridge in a pink dress.

"Naughty boys must be punished!" said Umbridge. "A Muggle is not allowed to touch a wizard's ward. _CRUCIO_!"

Intense pain seized Dudley's whole body. He woke up screaming.

"What is it Duddykins?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Terrible pain, I saw that awful Umbridge woman. I did not know it was possible to hurt as much as she made me hurt. She said _CRUCIO_ and it hurt so bad. Mum we need Harry. He can make it stop. It will happen over and over until Harry does something, maybe even just staying here a day a month. Get help."

She got Dudley settled down.

"Vernon, where is that number for Mr. Granger?"

"I don't know," said Vernon coldly. "Why do we want to invite Harry's kind? Harry is in school and that keeps us from fighting."

"Vernon I know what they are capable of and the only thing that stops them is one of their kind. Your son will rot behind hospital walls," said Petunia.

"It's just a nasty nightmare. I've had enough of Harry's kind. Good night," said Vernon.

"Are you going to treat Dudley like you do Harry?" asked Petunia.

"He could have been a Muggle-born, you know," said Vernon.

Petunia was about to make another run for it with Dudley. Instead she slapped Vernon sharply, yelling, "GET ME THAT NUMBER NOW!"

Vernon got up, handed her a slip of paper and said, "Here go call his freaky little friend's dad and let me sleep. Then he crawled back into bed and fell asleep."

It happened again. Dudley settled back down faster this time.

"I'm going to get you some help," said Petunia.

She called the Grangers and Mrs. Granger answered.

"Odd time to be calling. You are Mrs. Dursley. Something has happened with Harry's world. I'll have to come over."

"Bring the Owl. You know how to use it?"

"A strange request but I'll bring it. I'll be there in about a half and hour."

-OOOOO-

Petunia wrote at note with a blue ball pen. Mrs. Granger came over.

"Dear Hermione,

Some one is using dark magic on Dudley. He yells '_EXPECTO PATRONUM_' in his sleep. Then he wakes up screaming from the Cruciatus Curse. I think that Umbridge woman is behind it. You know what kind of help he needs or somebody there does. Petunia Dursley."

Mrs Granger sent the owl on its way.

It was intercepted by the Ministry. The letter was taken away and the injured owl was released. When it returned to the Granger home Mrs. Granger had it treated by a veterinarian.

"Your owl's injuries are very strange. It seems it was flying and a human hand plucked it out of the air. You release it to feed and it comes back?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." said Mrs. Granger.

"Over the last year I've had a number of owls brought to me mostly by rather strange yet polite people," said the doctor. "You have a daughter was accepted to a school for specially gifted children who are different."

"Hermione is in a special school," said Mrs. Granger.

"My daughter knows her at that school," said the doctor. "Hermione's in Gryffindor and known to the school. You see my daughter is also a Muggle-born. The Ministry of Magic has been intercepting more and more Owls. Fudge is going to get a nasty Owl from me. My daughter taught me how to send an Owl! This big brown Owl is from Durmstrang. Victor Krum got it for me. The Ministry is not allowed to touch these owls in transit no matter where they come from or where they are going. A Smart Alec Auror, named John Dawlish, tried to intercept this owl and ended up at St. Mungo's. Fudge demanded permission of the Prime Minister to arrest me. It was refused."

-OOOOO-

The next morning Umbridge took the podium at breakfast.

"The following owl was intercepted by Auror Yaxley last night. I'm going to read it to the school."

Umbridge read the letter and the students were silently very angry. Dumbledore requested Umbridge come to his office at once.

"Hand me the letter. It was not lawfully taken and you know it."

"Who used the Legilimacy on the Dursley boy? Answer the question! ANSWER!"

Umbridge remained silent.

"That is all." said Dumbledore. "You may leave."

"Don't you want me to answer the question?" asked Umbridge.

"You have already answered by refusing to answer it. Good day!" said Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore had Hermione called that afternoon.

"This was taken from you unlawfully. She read it to embarrass you and Harry. I will tend to the matter. Say nothing to Umbridge. Continue as a prefect."

-OOOOO-

A huge brown owl flew into the Ministry of magic. It dropped a letter on Fudges desk and flew away.

"It's that mad Muggle Animal doctor again. He belongs in Azkaban," said Fudge. "Let it go! It has diplomatic immunity. I'm going on holiday for the next two weeks. Fudge did not notice it was red. It went off.

"CORNELIUS FUDGE

I AM A MUGGLE ANIMAL DOCTOR WITH A MUGGLE BORN DAUGHTER SO I KNOW HOW TO SEND AN OWL. OVER THE PAST YEAR MORE AND MORE WIZARDS HAVE BROUGHT OWLS TO ME INJURED BY YOUR BRUTAL AURORS. MY DAUGHTER IS SCARED AT HOGWARTS AND IF I HAVE TO MOVE HER ABROAD I WILL SUE YOU PERSONALLY.

I WANT THAT TOAD FACED WOMAN OUT OR I'LL LAY THE MATTER BEFORE THE INTERNATIONAL CONFEDRATION OF WIZARDS. "

Fudge put out the fire and locked his door saying, "All of you, that Howler never happened!"

Fudge left the Ministry of Magic and went on holiday abroad.

-OOOOO-

While Fudge was gone Umbridge became very abusive. She had Yaxley and Dawlish at her disposal. They went to Gryffindor Tower and seized Harry Potter. Under threat of the Cruciatus Curse from Yaxley Harry served a detention with Umbridge.

He was force to use a blood quill to write "_**I must not tell lies**_" repeatedly. He did not know what it was but soon was in distress.

"This quill is full or dark magic and I refuse to use it!" yelled Harry. "I will use one of mine!"

"You will use the quill I gave you Mr. Potter," said Umbridge. "Naughty boys deserve to be punished."

"I take that at Four Privet Drive but I will not take it here!" yelled Harry.

Harry suddenly felt content and like there was nothing to worry about. He sat down and began to write. The pain did not bother him. Things were too good yet wrong. Harry realized he was under the Imperius Curse. He threw the Curse, stopped writing, stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't ever do that again!" threatened Harry.

He stomped out of her office. Dawlish and Yaxley did nothing.

-OOOOO-

Umbridge had lost the round she thought she had won. Harry was in distress and was taken to the hospital wing.

"What next?" said Madam Pomphrey.

Ron and Hermione reported the incident to Professor McGonagall. She apoached Umbridge about it and was threatened with arrest for treason. Professor McGonagall walked away shaking with rage. She got a sedative at the hospital wing.

Harry served some more sessions with Umbridge and she refrained from attempting the Imperius Curse. His hand was developing a permanent scar.


	10. Dudley's Dreams

Dudley's Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling

A/N Sorry for the long interval. I am almost at the end of this story. I will then rework Flight to Durmstrang to be a continuation where this story ends.

Summary: Delores Umbridge is a powerful Legilimens. She can cause someone far away to have a nightmare or even experience pain. Luna Lovegood is also a powerful Legilimens and can sent a replacement dream to "overwrite" the dark magic dream and pain. Albus Dumbledore also has this power. Luna has another power which makes Umbridge leave her alone. Umbridge's cruelties finally cause the Muggle Prime Minister to confront her.

~oOoOo~

Dudley's dreams changed pattern. He would see the Dementor and reach for Harry's wand. Professor Dumbledore would come and tell Dudley to put the wand down. Then he would drive the Dementor away with a beautiful silver bird.

"Go to sleep, Dudley and let me take care of the Dementor," would say Professor Dumbledore. Dudley would wake up at peace.

Dudley had been held out of school because of his nightmares. He was walking one day and felt awful. Tonkes had instructed Dudley to carry a vial of powdered chocolate and throw it into the air it he felt a Dementor was near.

Dudley took his vial, threw the chocolate powder it into the air and saw the outline of a Dementor. The Dementor fled. Dudley ran home and asked Petunia to call Madam Bones. Amelia Apparated to the Dursley back lawn. She could see three Dementors one brown with chocolate powder. They refused to head her Dementor control bracelet. One settled down on the lawn.

"Amelia Bones," it said, "I have orders from a higher Ministry official than you. Stay out of this or I will kiss Susan."

"How dare you threaten me! _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" cried Amelia.

Her bald eagle Patronus came out and drove the three Dementors away.

She sent an a Messenger Patronus to Professor Dumbledore.

~oOoOo~

The Professor ran to the Great Hall.

"Susan Bones, you are to come with me at once. A House Elf will bring you all the food you want. Never mind your food here! Just come now!" Out of astonishment Susan hesitated.

"Do as I say, NOW!" said the Professor sternly.

Susan looked perplexed but got up and followed the professor. He took her directly to his office.

"Susan, I hope I'm not frightening you. You are to stay here with me until your Aunt comes for your safety." A House Elf brought Susan more food than she wanted. Professor Dumbledore sealed his office and waited for Amelia.

~oOoOo~

Back in Little Whinging Dudley refilled his vial with chocolate powder and ate a chocolate bar.

"Petunia, I drove three Dementors away," said Amelia. "Have Dudley keep that vial full. My niece has been threatened and I have to get her out of Great Britain. I'll come back when I've taken care of it."

She stepped out onto the back lawn and Disapparated.

~oOoOo~

Amelia Reapparated on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. She went in through the Boar Gate straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"It's Amelia Bones!" she called out. Professor Dumbledore let her into his office. She gave Susan a hug.

"Susan, Great Britain is no longer safe for you. You are going to the United States tonight and tomorrow you will be in an American magical school," said Amelia, her eyes full of tears.

Susan cried and when she dried up her tears she went to Hufflepuff. She packed her things, Amelia took her to London and put on a Muggle plane to the United States.

~oOoOo~

Flying on a Muggle plane was like riding on a giant magic carpet. Susan arrived in the United States and was greeted by two American Aurors and an FBI agent. After a brief interview with the FBI agent, the Aurors took Susan to her new magical school and introduced her.

Everyone wanted to know about Harry Potter.

"I did not know Harry well but he seemed okay. I was in Hufflepuff and he was in Gryfinndor. The Slytherins and Professor Snape are very cruel to him," said Susan.

"I thought Professor Snape was a very good Potions Master," said an American boy.

"He is but he is not, well, a people person," said Susan. "I have had points taken away from me for nothing."

"He wrote our potions book and its a good one," said a girl. "i can really brew with this book. I think you'll like our Potions Master."

"Ah Susan bones, time for Potions," said a kindly wizard. "I am your new Potions Master. I know you don't have your stuff yet. We'll get it over the next few days. Come to class now and the others will share with you."

Susan found her class refreshingly pleasant.

Susan told her professor that at the end of the day she needed to send an owl to her aunt. The professor showed her how to use the overseas owl.

"The owl flies until it is over international water, Apparates to the edge of British waters and then delivers the letter like any other owl. They are special magical owls. It costs ten American dollars. I'll help you change your money to American," said the kindly professor. In her rush Susan had forgotten to change her money to American. She only had pound notes in her purse.

Susan sent her aunt the Owl so she would know Susan was situated. Amelia had prearranged for this during the summer having gotten the idea from Harry Potter's determination to see the American delegation at International Magical Cooperation.

~oOoOo~

After Amelia got her Owl from Susan she called Petunia on the telephone.

"Dudley had some horrible nightmares and I believe you need to come here. We are holding him out of Smeltings because of the dreams. I need to talk to you about it in my home," said Petunia.

At her home Petunia told Dudley's story to Amelia.

"It is a powerful Legilimens," said Amelia. "Not only can they send a nightmare hundreds of miles, they can, using Legilimacy, send the Cruciatus Curse. It's very hard to prove. Professor Dumbledore has interfered with it using his Legilimacy. He is a very powerful wizard. If you ask anyone but Professor Snape they will say Harry Potter is a very powerful wizard."

Amelia told Petunia to keep her posted and went home.

~oOoOo~

Dudley's dreams took a new twist. He saw the Dementor. Instead of Professor Dumbledore the was a cute blond girl in Hogwarts robes and a group of friends one being Hermione Granger. Ron, Fred and George Weasley were there along with students Dudley had never seen.

The girl told Dudley they were Professor Dumbledore's and Harry's friends and they would protect him from the Dementors.

"Lay back and sleep, Dudley, we will watch over you."

"Your robe's is different than Harry's. It has a blue liner," said Dudley."

"That is because I am from Ravenclaw. Some robes have yellow liners. They are Hufflepuff. The red liners are Gryffindor, Harry's house. We are all friends. We are all looking after you. Lay back and get your rest, Dudley. We'll keep you safe."

Dudley rested peacefully. The next morning he told his mother about the dream. Petunia called Amelia over.

"Some one at Hogwarts is protecting him," said Amelia. "Some many of the students are so kind. It makes me feel better when I hear things like this. One of the students is a powerful Legilimens and they are using it to help Dudley. They helped a Muggle they knew little of."

Amelia cried not with sorrow but because of what Luna had done for Dudley.

Amelia dried her tears and said, "It is time for you to meet Mrs. Figg for what she really is. She is neither a witch or a Muggle. She was born into a magical family but she cannot do magic. We call such a person a Squib."

"Mrs. Figg moved into the neighborhood when Harry came. She has been watching out for all of you. She will ask Dudley some questions and have him draw some pictures of what he has seen. She can use an owl to send them to Professor Dumbledore."

Mrs Figg was introduced.

"Dudley," said Mrs Figg. "I'm not really a Muggle. I'm in between a magical and non-magical person. I am in contact with Professor Dumbledore and he will want to see pictures of the people you have seen during your dreams. He'll be able to help. Here is a sketch pad. Take your time."

Mrs. Figg handed Dudley an art sketch pad.

Over the next few days Dudley drew the Dementor, Umbridge, Professor Dumbledore and Harry's friends.

Mrs Figg looked at the pictures.

"Even though I am a Squib I know a Dementor when I see one," said Mrs. Figg. "That is a Dementor. This woman is Delores Jane Umbridge. She is at Hogwarts making everyone miserable.

"The girl is Luna Lovegood," said Amelia. "Very few people know she is a powerful Legilimens. She is also a dragon Animagus. She can take care of herself."

"You mean she can change into a dragon? There are such things?" asked Dudley.

"Yes and yes," answered Amelia."After the attack did Tonks speak with you, Dudley?"

"Yes and I want to see her again about the dreams," said Dudley. "Dad won't let me."

"See her if you have to sneak out," said Amelia. "She knows who can stop these dreams. Until you do that they will continue."

~oOoOo~

Back at Hogwarts Umbridge had Luna in her office.

"You have interfered a Ministry worker's duty," yelled Umbridge.

She slapped Luna hard enough to make her face bleed.

"Legilimacy is not my only power," said Luna "I also have another."

Luna transformed into a small dragon, blew fire onto Umbridge's desk and singed her hair.

Umbridge doused the fire.

Luna transformed back.

"I'm registered as an Animagus. That was just a warning!"

"Get out you evil child!" shrieked Umbridge.

Luna was happy to oblige.

~oOoOo~

Ron and Hermione were getting very concerned that they were not being taught to defend themselves and they knew Harry was an expert. A student meeting was called at the Hog's Head. They did not know the barman was Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's brother. Aberforth harshly threw out two Slytherin students. Both were members of the Inquisitorial Squad. Unknown to the students Aberforth did what he could to keep Umbridge's people out.

Hermione spoke. Harry was reluctant. He did not want any more difficulty. Harry had lost a good deal of his self-confidence.

Minister Fudge had stopped the detentions with Umbridge largely because he was pressured not only by Professor Dumbledore but also Mr. and Mrs. Granger who had been taught by Hermione to use the owl they had. Fudge, though frightened and despotic did not want trouble with the Muggle Government.

"We need a teacher, a proper teacher, not an Umbridge or a Lockhart," said Hermione. "Harry has had experience fighting dark forces. I know a lot of spells but Harry has some defensive spells I do not have yet."

"Tell us how Cedric died," asked a curious student.

"I'm not here to talk about Cedric. If that's why you came you can clear out now!" said Harry. Cedric was a very painful subject for Harry.

"I understand you can do the Patronus Charm!" said Luna's soft, comforting voice.

"Yes I've seen it!" said Hermione. "It lit up the woods and drove away over a hundred Dementors. According to Professor Snape it takes a very powerful wizard to do what Harry did."

"Isn't it true you and your cousin were attacked by Dememtors?" asked Ron. "You used a Patronus to drive them off. I know Fudge put you on trial for it but Fudge is a git. My Dad say no way is what you did a crime. You also killed a Basilisk with a sword in Professor Dumbledore's office and saved Ginny's life."

"You have to understand that out there is not like school. when your friend is about to be murdered," said Harry. "What I mean is at school if you make a mistake you can fix it. Out there the Killing Curse is for keeps. No spell reawakens the dead."

With some reluctance, Harry agreed and Hermione prepared an enchanted parchment that everyone signed. Harry told them to look for a place to practice. They came back to Hogwarts excited. Umbridge knew they were up to something but could not figure out what it was.

~oOoOo~

It was Neville Longbottom who found the Room of Requirement by accident. The room materialized ready for practice. Harry began with the Stupify spell. Then came Expelliarmus and Protego. By Christmas time they were having practice duels.

Umbridge tried everything to no avail. Professor Snape, who at first was sympatric to Umbridge, secretly turned against her. What she thought was Veritaserum was actually Muggle pancake syrup.

She was suspicious but had nowhere to turn. She decided to wait until she had something and then use it to destroy Professor Dumbledore.

~oOoOo~

Just before Christmas Harry had seen Arthur Weasley attacked at the Ministry of Magic in a dream by a huge snake and, in the dream state, he was that snake.

The shaken teen was taken to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore asked some questions and arranged for Arthur to be "found by the right people". Arthur was rushed to St. Mungo's.

Harry was given an Occlumancy lesson by Professor Snape but he did poorly. There would be more lessons after the Holidays.

Harry and the Weasley Children were sent to Twelve Grimmauld Place by Portkey. They had a pleasant Holiday. Harry and Sirius had some time and Arthur recovered fully.

~oOoOo~

Umbridge was very angry about Harry and the Weasleys leaving.

"This is a school not a prison," responded Dumbledore.

"No one leaves without my authorization!" snapped Umbridge. "A Ravenclaw ran away last October."

"I'll Owl his father," said Dumbledore. "Professor why was I not told?"

"I run this school now. Minister Fudge has given me complete authority and responsibility," snapped Umbridge. "I'll tell you what I see fit to tell you. I'm not required to tell you anything at all. The boy is a Mudblood. Send his father a Muggle post from Dufftown."

"Why not go to Dufftown and call him on a Muggle telephone.? It's faster," said Dumbledore.

"Leave those Muggle artifacts alone!" barked Umbridge.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Dumbledore. "The telephone is not going to electrocute me!"

Dumbledore went into Dufftown and called the boy's father. The boy had been enrolled at Durmstrang. Viktor Krum was running the school because of the death of Igor Karkaroff. Viktor had taken care of everything. The father was upset with Professor Dumbledore until the Professor explained the mess at Hogwarts.

"Oh Albus, we my have to leave England because of Minister Fudge," sobbed the man. "Now I don't dare bring my son home for the Holidays."

Professor Dumbledore sent the father a lengthy Owl. The bird waited for a reply.

~oOoOo~

"Dear Professor Dumbledore,"

I had to get my son out of Great Britain and fear reprisals if I bring him back for Christmas Holidays."

~oOoOo~

The short reply was all the father had dared send. Fudge made a political move and guaranteed the boy would not be given any difficulties during Christmas Holidays.

Umbridge was furious. She tried to hold another boy over Christmas. He left anyway. Auror Yaxley was sent to fetch him back but the boy's father, a Secret Service Agent, shot Yaxley in the foot. Yaxley was taken from the Muggle Hospital to St. Mungo's for bone regrowth with Skelegrow. Yaxley was his menacing self in a few hours.

Fudge told his Aurors to leave the matter alone. This pleased some wizards but angered Umbridge and Yaxley.

Both boys went to Durmstrang after Christmas.

~oOoOo~

After Dudley's dreams were tame Vernon took him to Smeltings. A week later he had to bring Dudley home as he had worse nightmares than ever.

These bad nightmares did not happen at home. In these nightmare it was Voldemort who made the contact. He terrified Dudley. He asked Dudley is his rasping voice where Harry was. He gave Dudley a taste of the Cruciatus Curse. Dudley woke up screaming. Vernon came and got him. He was very angry.

"Dad I know this Voldemort is real!" said Dudley.

"Was real," said Vernon. "Yes he killed your aunt Lily and your uncle James. He was killed when he tried to murder Harry."

"No Dad," said Dudley, "He lost his powers but last summer. When he killed that Cedric freak he regained his powers. He told me old magic will not let him touch the house."

"Nonsense son!" said Vernon. "Harry is bewitching you. If he doesn't stop it I'll find a way to go to that freak school of his and make him stop. Crackpot Dumbledore will coöperate or he's dead. You will be **un**bewitched. I've had my gun repaired and I'll take it to Hogwarts! It will convince them. Don't tell Mum."

Dudley knew he needed magical help. He knew his father would find some way to get to Hogwarts with the gun. Dudley needed help not just for his own sake but also for the sake of Harry and his friends. Something magical was blocking the real bad dreams. Towards Christmas he snuck off to Tonks and she took him to St. Mungo's where a new Occlumancy treatment was done by Healer Pye. It stopped the nightmares cold. Tonks transformed to look like a Muggle Police officer and took Dudley home in a Ministry car. She told Vernon and Petunia Dudley had witnessed crime and could not discuss it with them and they were satisfied. Dudley's health returned and he went back to Smeltings after the Holidays.

~oOoOo~

Largely unknown to Umbridge, Dumbledore or Harry, a many students had taken the Knight Bus to St. Mungo's. The problems were mostly emotional but there were injuries from Blood Quills, Hexes and assaults. The Inquisitorial Squad was threatening the students that there would be reprisals if they went to the hospital wing.

Umbridge came to Healer Pye and threatened him. Pye Owled Fudge. The Minister told Umbridge to leave Pye alone. He also reminded her she was not to restrain students from getting medical help.

Umbridge left Pye alone but she did punish students for going to the medical wing. Hermione Owled the Muggle Prime Minister directly.

~oOoOo~

The Muggle Prime Minister was furious. He, a Squib Secret Service Agent and Mr. Granger went to Hogwarts and confronted Umbridge directly. She was so arrogant it was all Mr. Granger could do to restrain himself from slapping her.

"Now Delores, you are **not** autonomous," said the Muggle Prime Minister. "The Ministry of Magic operates under the good will of the Muggle Prime Minister and the Muggle Crown. If we have to come back here I will arrest you."

Delores stepped to her fireplace and called Cornelius Fudge over the Floo. In a moment a furious Cornelius Fudge stepped out of the fireplace.

"You never talked to me," yelled Cornelius. "Why did you bring a commoner Muggle here?"

"Mr. Fudge, let me remind you that you a challenging my authority as Prime Minister. I am a commoner myself. I have had owls about mistreatment and I want that to stop. I will tell you what I told Delores. If I ever have to come here again because of these abuses I will arrest you **and** Delores!"

~oOoOo~

The Inquisitorial Squad came rushing in. "Muggle filth leave!" yelled Draco.

"This is the Muggle Prime Minister. He is also your Prime Minister," said Mr. Granger.

"Not mine!" yelled Draco. "We don't vote in Muggle elections."

You are both a British subject and a magical citizen," said the Muggle Prime Minister. "Nothing prevents your father from voting and I have told Minister Fudge wizards should vote. It is not necessary to reveal your nature to vote. Many wizards do vote. Two sit in the House of Commons."

Many of the Inquisitorial Squad looked shocked.

"More blood traitors!" snapped Pansy Parkinson.

"What is your name young woman?" asked the Muggle Prime Minister.

"I don't speak to Muggle filth!" yelled Pansy.

"Young woman I ought to spank you and wash your mouth out with soap!" said the Muggle Prime Minister.

"Woo big nasty Muggle! You should have brought Vernon Dursley, not the Mudblood's father!" taunted Draco.

"All of the Inquisitorial Squad will clear this office except you and you!" ordered the Muggle Prime Minister, pointing to Pansy and Draco.

Umbridge looked at her squad and said, "I know Potter and his friends are doing something illegal. Go find out what it is while I say goodbye to these Muggles."

The squad filed out while Draco and Pansy remained.

"Now," said the Muggle Prime Minister, "I want your names!"

Draco and Pansy remained silent.

"The young man I have met on Diagon Alley," said Mr. Granger. "His name is Draco Malfoy. He delights in calling my daughter a 'Mudblood' which I believe is vulgar language Among wizards. The young woman I don't know."

"Alright! My name is Pansy Parkinson and Draco is my boyfriend," snapped Pansy. "We are proud pure-bloods. We do not associate with Muggles. Leave us alone."

"Draco and Pansy. Do you head the Squad?" asked the Muggle Prime Minister.

"Yes," said Pansy.

"You are to call a meeting of the Squad. You are to tell them that they are forbidden to come to the Hospital Wing unless they need medical attention. They are forbidden, when they have needed help, to report anything that goes on in the Hospital Wing, who was in there or why they were there."

"I take my orders from Professor Umbridge," snarled Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson I can override any order Umbridge gives you. I can override any order Minister Fudge gives you," said the Muggle Prime Minister. "I may even Owl your directly. I have an owl familiar I use to communicate with the wizarding world. If I Owl you then you must obey my orders. Fail to do so and I will arrest you."

"How dare you!" snarled Pansy.

"I don't know if this Voldemort character is back or not," said the Muggle Prime Minister. "I have a hunch he is. People are disappearing like back in nineteen eighty. Minister Fudge claims Voldemort is **not** back. If he is back and anyone follows him that person will be charged with treason. If the Ministry does not throw them into Azkaban I have a special prison of my own and I will put them there."

"A lot of you young people think Voldemort is a hero. This is one of the atrocities he committed: He broke into a house, killed a lovely kind wizarding couple and tried to kill their innocent baby. He and his followers, who called themselves Death Eaters, have committed many such atrocities. Who was the baby? Fifteen month old Harry Potter! Harry has suffered a lot of grief. If you so much as scratch him I'll arrest you! Tell that to your squad! You are dismissed!"

Pansy and Draco left.

Mr. Granger and the Muggle Prime Minister left.

They went to Gryffindor Tower, got Hermione and took her to an empty classroom. Hermione locked the doors with magic and cast silencing charms. Then they talked.

Hermione was told to keep the Muggle Prime Minister posted on the goings on at Hogwarts. In confidence she explained the existence purpose of Dumbledore's Army.

"Umbridge is not a proper teacher. She is here to limit what we learn and we will not do well on our OWLs. Harry has fought Voldemort. He is back and he is real. He used the Triwizard Tournament to get Harry to the little Hangleton Grave yard. There Peter Pettigrew did a very dark ceremony. We aren't just afraid for wizards. He's after Muggles too. We aren't clear on whether he intends to kill them all or enslave them."

The Prime Minister agreed to tell no one "for the time being."

~oOoOo~


	11. Vernon Visits Hogwarts

Vernon Visits Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling. The character Nigel belongs to Warner Brothers Studios.

A/N In this chapter our favorite blonde bad wizard will help Vernon travel to Hogwarts. Vernon has a demand for Professor Dumbledore.

~oOoOo~

The visit of the Muggle Prime Minister made Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad more quiet. It remained that way for a few weeks.

Students were seen entering and leaving the room of Requirement. When the Inquisitorial Squad tried to charge the Room of Requirement they could not enter.

Filch watched the students come in and out and could do nothing.

Umbridge had the Inquisitorial Squad make a list of the students coming and going.

Pansy brought it in.

"Nigel, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Fred and George Weasley, Humm, these seem like Potter's Family."

"Why don't you remove Ron and Hermione as prefects?" asked Pansy.

"That would alert the group we are on to them and they would become more elusive," said Umbridge. "Granger could Owl that Muggle Prime Minister and he'd be back. We don't want to touch Granger at all. What I need is someone we can hold something over. The best threat is if a loved one gets hurt. Doesn't Professor Snape teach you these things?"

"Professor Snape is more concerned with magic than anything else," said Pansy. "Professor Snape is a wizard, not a politician. Forget reading his mind he's much too powerful an Occlumens."

"Perhaps his own mouth could be opened with his own Veretiserum. He had some questionable involvements back when James and Lily Potter were killed. Some say he slipped the information to You-Know-Who. After he tells us all about it he's ours."

"You would sell your own Head of House?" said Umbridge.

"I side with the pure-bloods and with Power," said Pansy. "Snape's just a Half-blood. He father was a Muggle.

"I will consider this," said Umbridge. "I don't think Snape knows about the illegal student activities. He did favor me at first and then became distant. His mind is unreadable. I get either nothing, misinformation or useless information."

"I think Potter is the leader of what ever is going on," said Pansy. "He has been a determined rule breaker from the beginning and his friends are becoming like him. I don't think Minister Fudge would care if the Mudblood Granger were expelled."

"Fudge would probably prefer it," said Umbridge. "To use a Muggle cliché, she rocks the boat."

Pansy's face looked murderous.

"Pansy, can I let you it on a little secret?" asked Umbridge. "I want to replace Minister Fudge after he is forced to resign and be Minister of Magic. He is becoming more and more paranoid. That is what I want. I want him hated. I want him to have to resign. I'll expose him as incompetent fool, which he is. Like most Hufflepuffs, he is stupid. He was very sloppy handling the death of the Diggory boy."

Pansy looked astonished and asked, "What should he have done differently with Diggory."

"He should not have had the Diggory boy's head kicked in after he was dead," said Umbridge. "I don't like Muggles but sometimes they can do things we can't. Amos Diggory took the body of Cedric Diggory to a Muggle medical examiner and although he could not find the cause of Death the medical examiner did find that Cedric's head was kicked in after he died to make it look like and accident. As a result Cedric's younger brother, Joseph, was sent to Durmstrang. Amos still works at the Ministry but he has distanced himself from Minister Fudge."

"Viktor Krum though he is nineteen or twenty is a fully qualified and talented wizard. When Igor Karkaroff died Viktor was installed as Headmaster of Durmstrang. He is probably the youngest Headmaster of any school. He does well but his ideas are radical, rather like Dumbledore and Potter. He's no friend of mine or of yours!"

"Pansy, there is no right or wrong. There is only power!" said Umbridge. "You, Pansy, are more like me than you know. You to crave power. When I am Minister of Magic you could be a powerful and feared person in the Ministry of Magic. You'd have money and a Ministry car of your own. I'm sure we can make Draco an Auror. He's not as smart as you but he is loyal."

"What if we got rid or Amelia Bones and I became head of the DMLE?" asked Pansy. "I would be the kind of DMLE head you want."

"You are pure Slytherin," said Umbridge. "Find me someone I can break."

~oOoOo~

Vernon was very angry because of Dudley's suffering. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and confront Professor Dumbledore. He managed to find Lucius Malfoy. He knew if he hung around St. Mungo's Lucius would finally come out. Part of Lucius' PR was frequent contributions to St. Mungo's.

After about a week, he saw Lucius come out of St. Mungo's. He drove over to him, rolled down the window and said, "Lucius it is time for a wizard and a Muggle to work together for the sake of our sons," said Vernon. "Dudley was attacked by Dementoids last Summer. He's had bad dreams until recently. If Dudley were one of you he'd be Draco's friend. He'd protect Draco."

"What do you wish of me?" Dursley asked Lucius.

"I want to confront Albus Dumbledore and tell the old Crackpot, Albus Dumbledore to get Harry out of our lives while Dudley is still alive."

"You are making a strange request of me, Vernon!" answered Lucius. "You drive to Dufftown in the Scottish Highlands. Look for what appears to be a ruined Castle. That is Hogwarts."

"Ride with me and make it appear," said Vernon. "There is no need for you to come in. Once I'm there you can do one of your favorite tricks and vanish with a pop. I can find my way out. Harry is on the run from your law! The Azkaban guards came after him. They hurt Dudley. I don't want them in my house."

"This could be dangerous, very dangerous," said Lucius.

"You don't want Harry to pull some hocus pocus and make it look like Draco did it?" asked Vernon.

That idea scared Lucius. Harry was a powerful wizard. Lucius knew it.

"Ask them to expel Harry," said Lucius. "Tell them you don't care what they do with him. There is a woman from the Ministry there. She likes Draco and hates Harry. Deal?"

"Deal!" said Vernon.

"Meet me by Kings Cross Station at nine A.M. Have your tank full of gas. Tell NO ONE what you are doing. Dudley must not know you were at Hogwarts. Petunia must not know. We won't get there until five P.M. Do not drive your car onto the grounds. If you do it your car will get a mind of its own and go off into the Forbidden Forest. Park outside the grounds and walk up. After we get there you're on your own. Good luck. See you Saturday."

~oOoOo~

The next Saturday Vernon drove to Kings Cross and Lucius was waiting. He got into the car and told Vernon to head for Scotland.

After several hours on the Motorway they reached the Scottish Highlands. They continued and Lucius said, "Leave the Motorway here!"

They turned off onto a country road. After a few more hours they reached Dufftown.

"We're close here," said Lucius. "Go to the south end of town. There, this road. Ministry cars use it when they go to Hogwarts."

Vernon took the road.

"Follow my directions and ignore what you see or feel."

"I have a meeting at work I forgot," said Vernon.

"There is no meeting," said Lucius. "You just felt a Charm used to keep Muggles from doing what you are doing. It makes you think there is some meeting or appointment so you go away. Clever?"

"That Castle sure is a wreck. Doesn't Dumbledore forbid the students to go there? They could break their necks. There's a big danger sign out there!" said Vernon.

"That wreck **is** Hogwarts. It is not really a wreck. It is another trick. You will see it for what it is when we get closer. You will need a pull over robe and a fake wand. Stop here! Put the robe on over your cloths," said Lucius.

He tapped his wand on Vernon's shoulder and chanted the password for a Muggle, "Hogwarts, teach this Muggle something new!"

There it was, a beautiful Castle surrounded by a wrought iron fence.

"This is where I leave you Vernon. If you ever need to come again you will not need my help. You now know the way. You know the password. Good luck."

Lucius Vanished with a crack. Vernon stepped out of his car and locked it. He had taken the gun Hagrid bent some five years ago and had it repaird. It was wrapped up. He picked it up from the floor in front of the backseat and took it with him. He stashed the fake wand in a robe pocket.

~oOoOo~

Vernon went through the Boar Gate and started up the path to Hogwarts. "Who are you strange wizard?" asked a blond young man. There was a badge with an **I** on it pinned to his chest. "I am Draco Malfoy, leader of the Inquisitorial Squad."

"I have business with Albus Dumbledore," said Vernon.

Draco grabbed the pull over robe and jerked it off.

"What are you playing at Muggle?" sneered Draco. "You fought my father by St. Mongo's."

"Yes, Draco. It was a fair fight. Your father and I are on good terms now", said Vernon.

"What?" sneered Draco.

"I want Harry out of my house and I want him **expelled**," said Vernon.

A murderous grin spread over Draco's face.

"I want Potter out myself," said Draco. "There's a Mudblood girl named Hermione Granger. I would be very happy if she were expelled too. If you're really in the mood there are three red-haired brothers named Weasley. I understand they flew up to Harry's window and rescued him from **your** punishment. Get them kicked out two."

"Harry is on the run from your law. Dementoids come after him and hurt my son Dudley."

"Dudley, he'd be a Mudblood too. What house is he in? Must be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. That's where the Mudbloods go."

"Dudley is normal," said Vernon. "He attends Smeltings. My school!"

"Harry is trying to bewitch him and make him a wizard and I won't stand for it, no sir, my Dudley is normal."

"Is your wife Lily Potter's sister?" asked Draco. "If she is, it is likely Dudley is a Mudblood."

"Yes, but he is normal. No magic in him, no sir!" bragged Vernon. "I'll do anything to keep my Dudley normal. I'll kill Harry if I have to. I'm tired of that boy and his hocus pocus."

"I should take you to Professor Umbridge," said Draco. "She is running the school. She'd be happy to expel Harry and all his friends. They do nothing but cause trouble. They make my life miserable."

They met a pug faced girl with one of the **I** badges.

"This is my girl friend Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, meet a Muggle who thinks like a pure-blood. Harry Potter's uncle, Vernon Dursley."

Pansy was not too impressed but she went with them.

"Draco, we should take him to see Professor Umbridge," said Pansy. "She is the one Minister Fudge has running the school."

~oOoOo~

Vernon was escorted through the castle to the defense against the Dark arts classroom. _Alohamora_ chanted Draco and the door unlocked. Vernon was lead across the Classroom and up the stairs. They knocked on Umbridge's door.

"Professor Umbridge we have a visitor. He wants Harry Potter expelled."

Professor Umbridge opened the door.

"Draco, how could you bring a Muggle animal onto these grounds?" spat Umbridge. "Call Granger and have her lead him off the grounds at once."

"Before I'm led off, I'd like you to expel Harry Potter," said Vernon. "I also want him out of my house. Then Doctor Granger's daughter can lead me out to my car. If you want to expel her too, I'll drive her home.

"Doctor Granger's daughter?" asked Umbridge.

"He's my dentist," said Vernon. "I could drive her home after she is expelled."

"Expulsions by law must be done with the mutual consent of the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster. Under present circumstances it would be me and the Minister of Magic."

"I wouldn't mind if you threw the Weasley boys out too. They flew up to Harry's room and rescued him from **my** punishment."

"They and their father came up through my fireplace. They damaged my home. Fred and George dropped bewitched candies on the floor and Dudley's tongue got four feet long. I do believe you should expel them for doing dangerous magic outside of school," said Vernon.

"Never mind Granger yet," giggled Umbridge, "you think like a pure-blood wizard. Sort of in reverse but like a pure-blood."

"You want Potter, Granger and the Weasley brothers expelled, am I right?" asked Umbridge.

"I also want to talk to Crackpot Dumbledore. He had no business dumping a wizard on my doorstep."

"Sit down Vernon, in this situation, I do believe a witch and a Muggle can do business."

"One more thing, no Dementoids in Little Whinging!"

"I think he means Dementors," said Draco.

"Minister Fudge said he believes those creatures were Boggarts," said Umbridge. "Potter did not have to use a Patronus to get rid of them. He just wanted to show off to your son."

"Dudley, was out of his head. He was vomiting," said Vernon. "Finally after I sent Harry to his room, Dudley's head cleared enough that he asked me to help him to his room. Then came terrible nightmares."

~oOoOo~

Umbridge took notes on everything Vernon said. Then she stepped over to the fireplace and called Cornelius Fudge over the Floo. He appeared in a burst of green flames.

"Vernon, what are you doing at Hogwarts? How did you even find the grounds?" asked Cornelius Fudge.

"I want Harry Potter expelled from Hogwarts and out of my home. He is bewitching Dudley," said Vernon.

"All of these students are to be expelled," said Umbridge, showing Fudge her notes.

"I'll take these to my office but we need evidence from wizards to expel," said Fudge. "We could expel them, yes, except Granger, but her father and the ICW would come after us if we expel any of them. When you are done with Vernon, have Granger escort Mr. Dursley back to his car."

Fudge took his leave.

~oOoOo~

Veron insisted on seeing Professor Dumbledore before he left. Herimone was called and ordered to first take Vernon to Professor Dumbledore, then to his car.

She led him to the gargoyles and spoke the password. They rode up the spiral staircase. Vernon was quite impressed by the staircase. It was like an escalator but there was no electricity.

"Enter!" called Professor Dumbledore's voice.

They stepped into the office. Dumbledore had known they were coming.

"Sit down!" said Dumbledore. "Hermione, that wrapped up object is a Muggle gun. Please set it aside."

Hermione moved the wrapped up gun to the corner of the Office.

"Dobby come!" said Dumbledore.

CRACK!

"What is that?" asked Vernon.

"Dobby the House Elf at your service," said the little creature.

"Dobby that wrapped up object is a Muggle gun. Put it into Vernon Dursley's car," said Professor Dumbledore.

The elf picked up the wrapped gun and vanished with a crack.

"That gun was very primitive, Vernon," said Professor Dumbledore. "You have come here with two demands. One is that Harry Potter be expelled. The other is that he be taken out of your home. The answer to the first request is no. I will not allow Harry Potter to be expelled. The answer to the second request is also no because, if I grant it you, Petunia and Dudley will die. Death Eaters have been unable to touch you because Harry is there for what, a month or so a year. You are marked for death but the Death Eaters cannot find your home. A Charm hides it from anyone or anything that would harm Harry. Dementors cannot enter your home. The night your son and Harry were attacked it **was** Dementors, not just Boggarts. After Harry brought Dudley into the house four more Dementors came. They could not get into the house. They exerted a weak influence over you and Harry. You quarreled bitterly. Had you thrown Harry out they would have entered your home and you would be no more."

"Couldn't Harry have done his spell again?" asked Vernon.

"That would depend on how far he was when they came. With his wand he could always protect himself. Someone in the Ministry tried to murder him. Had they succeeded the Aurors would have had many questions for all off you. Dudley had to be eliminated with Harry. Then the Dementors would have dispatched you and Petunia."

"I can understand you wanting to protect Harry. Why should you care about Dudley and Petunia?" asked Vernon.

"There is a disturbing lack of value for human life, not only among Muggles but also wizards. I value all human life," said Professor Dumbledore.

"My Dudley is being bewitched!" complained Vernon.

"You must mean the nightmares. Healer Pye put a stop to them. Auror Tonks brought Dudley home. She made herself look like a Muggle police officer so she could tell you not to ask questions. Hermione will take you to your car. You will find your gun is there. I do hope if you ever come here again that you leave the gun home. Spend the night in Dufftown. Tomorrow take your time and drive home. Call Petunia tonight and tell her you will be home tomorrow. Don't tell her you were here."

"Miss Granger, escort Mr. Dursley back to his car."

~oOoOo~

Hermione lead Vernon to his car.

As they walked they talked.

"I knew you were here," said Vernon. "I've seen you at the office when your Dad fixed my teeth and I've seen you at King's Cross. I put two and two together. You different than the others. I'd like to make a swap with your dad this Summer. You for Harry!"

"I only have a little time to be with my parents," said Hermione. "We need to make the most of it."

"I don't think you would bewitch Dudley," said Vernon.

"Do you still think Harry is bewitching Dudley? Is that why you came here?"

"Yes it is!" said Vernon. "I will protect my son with my life, yes sir!"

"If I tell you about the trace, you will realize you don't have anything to worry about," said Hermione. "The trace is a spell on all Underage wizards and witches. Any time magic happens close to us the Ministry of Magic knows. We are only allowed to do magic at school. If Harry were doing magic the Ministry would send him letters. If it even happens near him letter would be sent. The trace can only tell if the magic is done near you. It cannot tell who does it. Even if someone else is doing it Harry's trace would register if he ware anywhere near it."

"Professor Dumbledore should have explained that to you. Now that I have, please stop being angry with Harry. He worries about your Dudley and some of the things he and his friends are doing. Harry gave up trying to explain it to you."

"What is my boy doing?" asked Vernon.

"Last summer before the Dementors came he and his friends were beating up ten-year olds. I hope Dudley has stopped that. You might want to have a talk with him before he is arrested." said Hermione.

"You think I should go to Smeltings and speak with my son?" asked Vernon.

"You could save yourself a lot of heartache that way," said Hermione.

They walked outside the Boar Gate.

"Is that your car Vernon?" asked Hermione. "Your wrapped up gun is inside."

"That's it," said Vernon.

"You came all the way from Surrey. Please follow Professor Dumbledore's advice. Stay in a room in Dufftown tonight and rest. Drive home tomorrow. Don't tell any other Muggles how to get here. Call your wife so she doesn't worry."

Vernon smiled and drove off. Even if Hermione was one of Harry's people she was alright.

~oOoOo~

Vernon did take Professor Dumbledore's and Hermione's advice. He got a room in Dufftown and called Petunia on his cell phone. He told her he'd broken down and would be back the next day.

The next day Vernon got up, checked out, drove down the country road to the motorway and came home. His cell phone battery ran down that Sunday night and he had charged it Friday. The charge normally held for a week. Vernon was puzzled. He recharged the phone and it held the charge.

The next week Vernon took a day off and went to Smeltings to sort out Dudley. Dudley was called and they spoke in an empty office.

"I quit doing that stupid stuff after the Dementors came," said Dudley. "Piers quit too."

"Dad why do you hate Harry, the real reason?" asked Dudley.

"I never liked freaks although I talked to Harry's friend Hermione the other day. He ought to marry her. She's a good freak. Both her parents are normal like us but she came out a freak. She's Dr. Granger's daughter. I've seen her come out of that barrier more than once. She and that Weasley kid are usually with Harry when he's with his own kind," said Vernon.

"But Dad, why do you hate Harry? I know he has a bit of a temper, but do we hate him for that?."

"Because a freak killed my brother, John, with magic," said Vernon."John had a whole bunch of freak friends. He even had two funerals. One was for freaks and the other for normal people. I've never understood why that happened son. John was a man who really helped me when I was upset. Not just me, a lot of people, some of them freaks."

"How did you get to Harry's school?" asked Dudley. "You had to be there to talk to Hermione."

"Dudley, that is something you must never tell your Mum. I can't tell you how I got there. Don't ever try to go there yourself. It's very, very dangerous!" said Vernon.

~oOoOo~

Two Aurors, one a Half-blood and the other a pure-blood came to Professor McGonagall.

"There was a turned on cell phone on the grounds Saturday. Muggle tracking devices detected it. The Muggles are trying to find the school. Was there a Muggle here?" asked the Half-blood Auror.

"I know of no Muggle here other than the Muggle Prime Minister who has the right to come here. There could be a student that somehow turned on a cell phone," said Professor McGonagall.

"Confiscate all the cell phones and send them home. If any are on, turn them off. Do you know how?" said the Half-blood Auror.

"My sister is a squib who teaches at Smeltings. She taught me. Right now Professor Umbridge is in charge of the school. You should check with her."

The Aurors went to Umbridge's office.

"Professor Umbridge, we need to know if there was a Muggle here Saturday," asked the pure-blood Auror.

"There was but I had him escorted off the grounds. Why, he didn't hurt anyone did he?"

"We believe he came onto the grounds with a cell phone that was turned on."

"What is a cell phone? I don't touch Muggle devices. That would be treason to my nature," said Umbridge.

"Do you know what a telephone is?"

"A fellyphone is a Muggle device. I wouldn't touch it," said Umbridge.

"It's called a telephone: tele-, far, phone, something to speak and to and listen to," said the Half-blood Auror.

"It's a Muggle thing. I just don't waste time with it!" giggled Umbridge.

"Let us talk to Professor Dumbledore. He understands Muggle things. You won't have to worry about it!" said the pure-blood Auror.

"We are not on good terms but Professor McGonagall will take you to him," said Umbridge.

The Aurors walked away.

"Now I know what all the fuss is about!" said the Half-blood Auror. "Being a Half-blood, I understand both worlds and it has been useful in my job. She is so bigoted she would let our existence become known rather than learn about a few Muggle devices. To use a Muggle cliché, Hogwarts is going to hell in a handbasket!"

Professor McGonagall took them to Professor Dumbledore's office. The pure-blood Auror was fascinated.

"Haven't you ever been to Professor Dumbledore's office?" asked the Half-blood.

"I went to Durmstrang. My parents didn't want me mingling with Half-bloods. I met my wife there. They think she's a pure-blood. She's a Half-blood. I'm independent of them and I'm not teaching that bigotry to my children."

The Half-blood reached out and shook his pure-blood partner's hand.

~oOoOo~

Inside Professor Dumbledore's office the Aurors repeated their question.

"The Muggle Vernon Dursley was here," said Professor Dumbledore. "He asked me to expel five students one of them being his nephew, Harry Potter. He had a wrapped up Muggle gun. I had the House Elf Dobby take it to his car. I refused his request as it was based on his own bigotry and ignorance."

"A cell phone was detected on the grounds. Muggles are trying to find Hogwarts. The Obliviators are busy," said the Half-blood Auror.

"We talked to three people. You're are the first to tell us anything."

"Minerva does not know. Umbridge, well, you met the so-called High Inquisitor. I remember when she was in school. If she could get a student that was not a pure-blood somewhere alone she'd curse them into next week. She always made sure no one could see. I followed her until I caught her. I had Minerva cane her. That is a very harsh punishment and I don't like to use it. However in Miss Umbridge's case I felt I had to use it," said Professor Dumbledore

"It was a mistake not to expel her. Now I'm paying for it. The young woman who escorted Vernon to his car was Hermione Granger. She is a prefect at Gryffindor. She could verify that Vernon did indeed leave."

The Aurors stopped by Gryffindor Tower. Hermione told them of Vernon and verified he'd left.

~oOoOo~

Pansy came to Umbridge's office. "I think I've found the person you are looking for. This girl is Cho Chang's friend, not really a friend of Potter's but her Mum works at the Ministry. If she starts to worry about Mum we'll have our way to Potter and his little group."

~oOoOo~


End file.
